


The Silver-Haired Avenger

by magickweaver



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Pietro is an adorable flirt, Reader Insert, Romance, You can't seem to be composed when he's around, the adventures of trying to form a relationship with Pietro Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickweaver/pseuds/magickweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Wanda convinces you to come to one of Tony's famous parties at his Malibu mansion. Pietro starts to take a rather quick liking to you, and before you know it, the two of you are practically connected at the hip. Eventually, any crushes that had originally came up when you first met fade into the background. But, of course, what would a romance fic be without something to make that crush come back in full force? Not a romance fic! So, read on for fluff, crush-angst, and lots of amazing sex! </p>
<p>*wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Party At A Rich Dude's House

“Are you sure you want to come with me, (Name)?” Wanda asked curiously, playing with the hem of her green velvet mini-dress. She looked at you with curious brown eyes. “You really don’t have to, I’m fine with going on my own.” 

You laughed jovially, coming over and hugging her arm. “No way! I told you I’d go, and I have no problem going to a party if I don’t get ditched by my friends.” You paused, looking at her pointedly, “And you won’t ditch me, right?”

Wanda shook her head, her lips cracking in a pretty smile, “I wouldn’t leave you… I barely know anyone myself.” She hummed to herself, trailing off quietly and glancing around for something. You followed her gaze curiously, before she glanced back at you, “That dress looks beautiful on you!” She chirped, patting your shoulders. 

You blushed softly, glancing down at your lacy skater dress. It was in your favourite colour, something you always tried to wear to any social event you went to. You felt confident in it, and you definitely thought it hugged your curves perfectly, accentuating them in all the right ways. 

“Thanks, Wanda. Yours does too!” You tugged on the fabric at her shoulder playfully, “I think with how low your neckline goes, you’ll catch a few appreciative glances.”

The pretty brunette gave you a slightly shocked look, glancing quickly down at the plunging neckline of her velvet dress. “I… It’s not that low, is it?”

You smirked widely, nodding, “Pretty low. But it doesn’t matter!” You gave her a happy look, turning and grabbing the soft, black leather bag that belonged to your Sokovian friend. You pushed it into her hands, before moving off to find your own. Wanda hummed quietly, fiddling with the zipper in order to get her phone out. 

As you wandered your friend’s small apartment, you called out to her, “Hey! Maybe this party will be great! You’ll regret ever even musing that you didn’t want to go!” You let loose a happy exclamation as you found your bag, nestled under a few brightly coloured pillows with very ‘gypsy-like’ designs. You heard your friend laugh from inside her bedroom, hearing her murmur something in Sokovian.

Checking to make sure that you had everything, you went back over to Wanda, tilting your head at her phone, “Who ya texting?”

She glanced up at you, laughing quietly, “Pietro. He’s wondering what’s taking us so long.” She shrugged, motioning out the door after she slipped on some comfortable shoes. “So, let’s not keep him waiting for much longer.” 

You nodded slowly, following after your friend, and soon taking the lead once you were in the hall. You were driving, since Wanda couldn’t drive herself. “So, will the entire team be there?” You asked, looking back at her, “Along with all of their friends?”

The brunette thought about it for a moment, “Yes, I think so.” She stepped up next to you when you reached the elevator, giving you quiet glances, before casting you a smile, “I think that you’ll like them.” She smiled a bit wider, as if she was trying to hold back some sort of giggle. 

You rose a brow at your friend, watching her smile intensify, “Wanda, are you trying to plan a prank on me or something? Cuz you have a terrible poker face.”

Trying to hold back a laugh made her accent grow thicker, and she shook her head quickly, walking out right before you could, “No! Of course not, why would I play a prank on you, (Name)?” 

Rolling your eyes at her, you unlocked your car, sliding into the driver’s seat smoothly. “I don’t know, maybe because of that look you’re giving me?”

The Sokovian gave you a coy look, before shrugging and tugging the seatbelt over her lap, smacking your arm playfully, “Oh, hush! It’s really nothing!” 

X

You pulled up at the giant mansion on the side of the rocky cliff, humming and murmuring _10880 Malibu Point_ to yourself, making sure that you wouldn’t forget it. But, it really wasn’t like you could miss the large, commanding house at the top of the cliff. And, the fact that there weren’t any other houses for acres meant that it was easy to spot. You smiled softly, pulling into the large, circular driveway that was filled with activity. Valets took cars from the arriving guests, moving them off to a place where they wouldn’t be in the way, and would be easy to retrieve if any of the guests felt like leaving before the party was over. 

With a quick nod to Wanda, the two of you got out, watching it be taken by a cute young man, before you turned to go inside. 

Ever since Ultron, Tony felt strange being in the Tower. At least, that’s what Wanda had told you. But, none of the team minded, she had said, taking a break from the stuffy, crowded city was nice. They all enjoyed the fact a beach was right outside, and the Malibu climate was heaven for the group. Wanda had even mentioned that she had always wanted to see a beach, and since Sokovia was completely landlocked in the heart of Eastern Europe, she couldn’t have easily gotten to one. 

When the two of you had met, she’d been struggling to pick out a bathing suit, absolutely overwhelmed with all of the choices that she had. You had immediately come to her rescue, thinking that a certain two-piece accented with a pretty red bow on the front would look absolutely adorable on her. And, in turn, you two became good friends. The two of you were always together, but you hadn’t been able to meet the rest of the group. Until now, at least. 

Wanda led you inside, looking around curiously, trying to spot her fellow Avengers. Quietly, she took your hand, not wanting you to get lost in the crowd of people. With a small whistle, you said to her, “You guys sure have a lot of friends.”

This drew a laugh from Wanda, who sighed quietly and gave you a look, “I think most of these people are Tony’s friends. Or at least the people who think they’re Tony’s friends.”

You nodded, smiling at her and wading through the group of people, before you saw the group that had taken over the television screens for the past month. You hid an excited smile, slightly giddy at the fact that you were meeting the avengers in person. Even though you weren’t a giant fan girl of the group, you still got that little flutter of excitement in your stomach each time you actually thought about meeting them. 

And it was pretty damn exciting; being able to walk up to them with your friend and having her introduce you to all of them. 

“See, Tony, I told you that she was real!” Wanda huffed, before shooting him a large, radiant smile and motioning to you. She then laughed quietly, glancing up at her brother and receiving a giant hug from the silver-haired man. Your friend laughed, smiling widely at him and glancing at you, “This is (Name)!” She chirped, pulling away from her brother. 

A cute, crooked smile split her brother’s lips, “It’s nice to meet you, (Name).” He glanced down at his sister, prodding her arm playfully, “She’s told me a lot about you.”

A soft blush rose to your cheeks, before you laughed quietly, glancing at Wanda, “Has she?” This time, it was Wanda’s turn to blush, before laughing and nodding quickly. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I want to tell my twin brother about my friend?” Wanda said cheerily, looking around at the rest of the group, and repeating your name a couple times for the people who didn’t hear her. They all preformed their pleasantries, shaking your hand or shooting you a large smile. You looked across all of their faces, thinking that all of the guys were pretty damn attractive, but you most certainly cast a second glance at Pietro. 

His hair shimmered a pretty silver in the light, and his dark brown roots contrasted sharply against the shimmering silver of the rest of his hair. It was pushed back from his face, but a few strands had decided to be unruly, and flopped slightly over his forehead. And the way he had a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth had you biting the inside of your lip. 

Yeah, you were totally attracted to Wanda’s brother. And Wanda looked at you like she knew exactly how you felt. 

Maybe you’d start making an excuse to come over to the Cliffside mansion more often…

 

X

 

After a couple of hours, the party had died down considerably. So much so that it was just the main group, along with you, Sam, and Rhodey. Since it was just the few of you left, Tony decided that the group needed to play a game. And that specific game was Cards Against Humanity. 

You giggled at the thought, knowing exactly how offensive and downright strange the game could be. But, it was all in good fun, and as long as no one got too offended, you’d be all right!

Tony had come back out, waving the box around and smirking widely. “Come on, you guys! Let’s partner up, that’ll make the game last longer!” 

You heard Pietro laugh, before rushing over and snatching Wanda from your side, shooting you a playful look. “Sorry, (Name)!” You shrugged, before sticking your tongue out at him, glancing around the room. Everyone was pairing up, and you feared that you’d get left out. But, you felt a tap on your arm, followed by a redhead coming into your vision, shooting you a friendly smile. 

“Heyya. You look like you’re in need of a partner.” She drawled, leading you over to the circle of couches that everyone was gathering around. You smiled at her happily, grateful that you weren’t left standing there awkwardly. You noticed Thor standing off to the side, cocking your head at the Asgardian. Natasha noticed you looking at him, saying to you, “He totally doesn’t understand our pop-culture. He tried to play with us last time and he got frustrated that no one picked his cards.” 

You nodded, giggling quietly as you watched the blonde Avenger take a seat off to the side so he could spectate. Natasha smiled at you slightly, leaning over to you and murmuring, “You’re totally going to be surprised at how weird these guys can be. Especially the twins over there.” 

With a small giggle, you glanced over at the siblings, who were giggling at something and chatting quietly in Sokovian. “What about you?” You glanced at the Russian, tilting your head, “Are you as weird as they are?”

She shrugged, giving you a large, playful smirk, “Maybe I am, sweetheart. You’ve just gotta find out.” 

“Alright… Fair enough.” You smiled at her, watching as Tony shuffled the giant deck of cards around, and then proceeding to pass them out to each of the teams. In all, there were five teams, Tony and Bruce, the twins, Steve and Clint, you and Natasha, and Sam and Rhodey. 

Tony smirked widely, smacking the glass coffee table with his hand, calling everyone’s attention. “Okay! We all know the rules, right?” He smiled when everyone nodded slowly, looking around the group, “So, who’s gonna be our card czars for the first round?”

Clint smirked slightly, taking a moment to chuckle before saying coolly to the billionaire, “You.”

Tony blinked, looking at the assassin like he was insane, “Why me?”

Clint smirked widely, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. In fact, he was nearly falling over trying not to laugh at whatever was going on in his head, “Because you take a shit every time you open your mouth.”

You gasped at Clint, before breaking down into a fit of giggles, covering your mouth so that you wouldn’t lose it. Beside you, you felt Natasha start to shake from quiet laughter, shooting her best friend a very amused look. 

Even Tony looked amused, feigning a look of complete and utter hurt. He even slumped back against the couch, gasping and holding his chest like his heart was about to give out from all the pain he was feeling. “So that’s what you all think of me?” He paused to give a few fake sniffs, “You… You guys are so mean!” 

Pietro smirked slightly, calling out to Tony, “Is it really that mean if it’s true?” 

Tony shot a look at Pietro, flipping him off. Pietro laughed, mimicking Tony’s action.

Clint was still laughing to himself, pushing the box that held the black cards towards the billionaire. Tony pouted slightly before he took the box, pulling out a card and reading it for the entire group to hear, “They said we were crazy. They said we couldn’t put _blank_ inside of _blank_. They were wrong.” 

After he finished, Tony tossed the card into the centre of the large coffee table, so that everyone could read it if they needed to while they were choosing their cards. 

You smiled slightly, holding half of the cards that Tony had given you, while leaning over to talk to Natasha quietly about what you’d pick. You giggled at what she chose, before putting it next to your choice. She arranged them happily, reading it to you softly. You giggled, nodding quickly and watching her put them face down on the table. It took a few more moments before everyone had chosen their two cards. 

After everyone was finished, Tony shuffled the pairs around so he wouldn’t know what group had set down what. He picked up one pair of cards, and reread the black card. 

“They said we were crazy. They said we couldn’t put _The wrath of Vladimir Putin_ inside of _My soul_. They were wrong.” He smirked slightly, nodding and moving on to the next set of cards. You were very pleased to hear that they were the two that you and Natasha had picked out. 

“They said we couldn’t put _Homeless people_ inside of _Lunchables_. They were wrong.” Tony paused, looking around the group and giving us each a look. “You people are weird.” He shook his head, muttering something about spending way too much time around the group. Natasha smirked widely at you, before leaning forward and listening to the rest. 

“They said we couldn’t put _A salty surprise_ inside of _MechaHitler_. They said we couldn’t put _Nickelback_ inside of _The penny whistle solo from “My Heart Will Go On”._.” Tony sighed heavily, scrubbing his face with his palm, looking over all of his choices, “I can’t believe how strange you all are. I mean really. MechaHitler? Why are two of you guys even considering giving MechaHitler a blowjob?” 

Pietro laughed, smirking widely, “I’m surprised you wouldn’t want to. We all know what kind of things you get up to when you’re drunk and have access to the Internet.”

Again, Tony proceeded to flip the speedster off, “Don’t act like you’re an innocent little choir boy.”

Pietro purred at Tony, leaning over to him, “Awh, would you like it better if I was?” With that, Wanda smacked her brother’s arm, chastising him in Sokovian. Pietro only smiled wider, glancing at you to see if you were laughing at their exchange. You were, holding your side and laughing into your palm. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Tony looked over his choices a few more times, before picking up the pair of cards he liked best, “I like homeless people and Lunchables the best. It’s the one that makes me cringe the least.”

Natasha laughed loudly, grabbing the Awesome Point from the centre of the table. “How? You like the fact we put homeless people inside of a lunch product for kids?”

Tony sighed, shrugging, “Well, Natasha, yes. That, and I had a feeling that if I chose anything else, I’d probably give the point to Quickie over there.”

Pietro tilted his head, “What’s so bad about giving me a point?”

Tony rose a brow at the silver-haired Avenger, “Because I don’t want to, that’s why.”


	2. Playful Bantering Makes the Best of Friends

For the next hour or so, the entire group was completely immersed in playing the game. Each team took turns being Card Czar, and everyone was astonished at how naughty of strange the different members of the group could be. 

What surprised you most was that during one of the rounds, the winning cards influenced Sam to tell a story. 

“So, how exactly did you drinking alone lead to you waking up half-naked in a Denny’s parking lot?” You piped up, watching the man in question recover from a fit of laughter. You watched him sit up from his nearly doubled over position with your mouth hanging wide open. 

Sam took a deep breath, making a gesture to Steve, as if the Captain had caused the outcome of the entire thing. Steve blinked at his friend, before proceeding to look like a kicked puppy. “Why are you pointing at me? You were the person who decided to drink alone!” 

Sam rolled his eyes playfully, “Because you didn’t want to come and pick me up! You were too ‘busy’.” Steve’s friend made a crude gesture, causing the Captain to blush deeply, and look at his lap while fiddling with the glass of whiskey in his hands. Sam chuckled, nodding slowly at the blonde as if he had won something, “That’s right. Shame on you.” He teased, before turning to address the rest of the group. You were all still waiting, nearly bursting at the seams, very eager to hear what the story was. 

“So, I obviously got pretty drunk one night. And due to the fact that Steve was the only one in the area, and wouldn’t come to pick me up…” He paused to glare at Steve once again, who proceeded to duck his head back down. 

“I decided to go for a walk.” Sam sighed, shrugging, “Since I was so out of it, I don’t remember much. Expect that when I saw a Denny’s sigh I rushed towards it like my very life depended on it, ran into one of the windows of the restaurant and the fell in a puddle that was on the sidewalk. 

“And in my drunken haze, I thought the water was a completely different thing than it actually was. After that I tried to pull off my pants, since most of the water had gotten on them, but I ended up passing out right after one leg was completely free.” He ended with a large, booming laugh, but the embarrassment was clear in his tone. All the rest of the group chuckled good-naturedly, shaking their heads and making comments to one another. 

After a bit, Pietro piped up, looking at Steve curiously, “Who were you too busy with that night?” He inquired with a perked brow. 

With that, the Captain groaned loudly, his head flopping back against the couch. 

Pietro smirked, “Yes, we all know what you were doing. But who was with you?” 

Steve glared hard at him, “I did nothing like that with anyone! We just… Hung out.” He muttered, playing with his hands and trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. 

You titled your head at the super-soldier, your interest piqued even further. Why exactly was he being so secretive? It’s not like there was anything wrong with being romantically involved with someone. 

Finally, after a long silence Steve spoke up, “My… Girlfriend. That’s who I was with! And we definitely just ate pizza and watched movies!” He said a little suspiciously, as if he was trying to cover up for the fact that he actually did do something with her. 

Tony gasped, sitting up further and leaning towards Steve. “You two totally fucked.”

Pietro smirked, leaning over to his sister and murmuring something, with Wanda smacking his arm when he finished. She hissed quietly at him, but you were close enough to hear what she had to say to him. “I will not read his mind just to find that out! That’s private!” You gave a soft giggle when Pietro pouted, slumping over in defeat. 

Since you were in such a good mood, you decided to tease Pietro a little bit, “Awh, does somebody need a hug?” 

The silver-haired avenger looked at you and winked, “Sure, Printessa.” He hinted at you with a slight suggestive tone. That caused you to blush, glancing down at the empty glass you held. Pietro smirked, standing and poking the crown of your head as he passed by you, “Come refill your glass with me!” He called over his shoulder at you, his smirk still playing on his lips. 

You got up, walking quickly in order to keep up with his long strides. “Not even gonna fill it up for me? Such a gentleman you are.” You prodded his arm in retaliation. Pietro shrugged, before snatching the glass from your hand. 

“Maybe I just wanted pretty company.” He stated coolly, his intense eyes flashing in the light as he looked down at you. You blushed heavily, looking at his chest and focusing on one of his shirt buttons. “Well… You could’ve just said.” You finally managed after a few moments of silence. It was the best you could do, due to your blushing state. And… Pietro was pretty dang attractive. So that didn’t really help things. 

Pietro poked your nose, his smirk drawing wider as you peered back up at him. “What do you want, Printessa?” He asked, looking at the selection of alcohol behind the bar. You thought for a moment, reaching up to twirl a strand of your hair between your fingers. 

“Mmm… Just some more of the white wine.” Pietro nodded, moving to grab the bottle of wine that had been left on the counter. He poured it for you before handing the glass over, a smile on his face. 

Taking a small sip of the wine, you watched him pour his own drink. He glanced over at you, laughing quietly, “I know. So stereotypical of me to be drinking straight vodka.” 

You gave him a small smile, shrugging as you took another sip, “You’re only a real stereotype if you can knock it back like it’s a bottle of water after a hard run.” 

Pietro grimaced at the glass, shaking his head quickly, “Oh, most definitely not! Do you know how much that would sting?” He gripped his throat, his eyes widening in mock terror, causing you to giggle at him. 

“I didn’t know Sokovians were such drama queens.” You taunted playfully before taking a long sip of your wine. 

The man raised a brow, deciding to take a languid pose across several of the barstools and placing the heel of his hand against his forehead. “I don’t possibly understand what you could mean!” He whined, giving you his best ‘Drama Queen’ expression. With a soft laugh, you wandered over to him, patting the top of his head. Almost immediately, you realised how soft his hair was, and you had to step back a bit before you started petting him like a cat. 

“Don’t worry, Piet.” A new voice called out, her pretty accent matching her brother’s. “We still love you.” 

Pietro sat up a bit, throwing a large smirk at his sister. 

You smiled at Wanda, tilting your head at the younger twin, “What’s up?” 

Your friend shrugged, disappearing behind the counter for a few seconds before she perked back up. “Just looking for water. And look! It suddenly appeared!” She giggled, using her telekinetic powers to float the bottle over the bar counter. 

Pietro laughed quietly, trying to grab it out of the air, “Hey, thanks for that!” In retaliation, Wanda pulled the bottle far from his reach while sticking her tongue out at him. 

“You’ve already got potato water!” She yelled at him, smacking at his hands as he tried to disrupt her powers. With a small laugh, you stepped behind the two, reaching up and grabbing the bottle. It was easy, since Wanda was too distracted in trying to fight off her brother. 

But once she’d felt the loss of contact with the bottle, she whipped around to look at you, giving a large, dramatic gasp. “You traitor!” 

Starting to unscrew the cap on the bottle, you winked at her, “It just looked so enticing. But I haven’t licked it yet, so it’s not technically mine.”

Your friend blinked slowly at you, a strange and confused look coming into her eye, before she sighed in a very long-suffering fashion while tipping her head back. “I think that the two of you meeting was one of the worst things I could have done…” She rubbed her cheeks with her fingertips, giving a heavy pout. Her brother scoffed, coming over to you and wrapping an arm around you in a friendly fashion. 

“Oh, be quiet! I kinda like her!” He beamed down at you, hugging you into his side. You blushed softly, feeling your body being pressed against his side, which allowed you to feel all of the muscles that ran along the sides of his abdomen. Pietro laughed quietly, looking at his sister, “Don’t be jealous, but I’m definitely going to steal her.”

With a brow quirked at him, you looked up at the tall Sokovian, “I can’t be friends with the both of you?”

Pietro shook his head, “Nope.” He joked, before going to pull his sister into a half hug. Wanda looked at you, her cheek resting against his chest, portraying the most amazing version of a put upon diva. She rolled her eyes, poking at Pietro’s collarbone quietly. 

“I beg to differ, Pietro.” You hummed, feeling rather relaxed from being in such close proximity to the twins. It was strange, how they were comforted by one another almost immediately and it was so intense that you could actually feel it too. You gave the two of them a soft smile, before watching Pietro reach over to poke Wanda’s cheek. His sister glanced at him, sighing quietly and muttering something in Sokovian. 

Pietro gave a soft bark of a laugh, “What did I do to deserve being called that?”

“You’re taking away my friend.” She huffed, giving you a soft smile, “Unless you’ve just got a giant crush on her already.”

Pietro blinked, glancing down at you and shaking his head, “She’s cute as hell, but I don’t develop crushes so easily!” 

Wanda gave him a look, her face set in a _Don’t bullshit me, Piet._ look. Pietro looked back at her with defiance, leaving you wondering what in the world was happening. You glanced back and forth between their faces, chewing on your bottom lip as you watched. Wanda smirked slowly at him as Pietro glanced away, looking across the room and murmuring, “That was one time. Once a really long time ago!”

Wanda laughed loudly; tipping her head back while her shoulders shook violently, “That was two years ago! You were head over heels for a girl that was from Romania on her summer break!” 

Pietro growled softly, looking at his sister, “Hush! And it wasn’t a major crush! She was pretty too!” 

Wanda giggled, teasing her brother, “So does every girl earn a crush from Pietro Maximoff? Or was that really just the one time? What about when we were in school? You were always chasing after the girls!” She smirked widely, poking his chest and purring, “Maybe that’s why they made it so you could run fast. So you could actually catch the girls you chase.”

You gasped loudly, covering your mouth and stepping back and having to prop yourself up against the wall to save yourself from falling over from the force of the burn. Even Pietro stumbled back a bit, holding his chest and gasping, “That was so rude, but so beautifully carried out.” He gasped, ending up next to you on the wall, looking at you with widened eyes. 

You nodded, being able to stand up a little bit later, going to sit back on one of the barstools. “I think that was the most amazing burns I’ve ever had.” You said, looking over at Wanda. She simply smiled at you, giving you a small bow before grabbing the forgotten water bottle and bouncing off into the other room. 

After a few moments, Pietro stood back up and made his way over to you. He sat down next to you quietly, smiling very softly to himself. Reaching back behind you, he grabbed his glass and took a sip before he chuckled to himself. “You sound like a very cool person.” He started, turning in the chair to face you. “You don’t live with my sister, do you?” He asked curiously. 

You shook your head, smiling softly, “Nope, we live near each other though. What about you, do you stay in the mansion or live in an apartment nearby?”

He smiled softly, “I stay here, I didn’t want to try and find an apartment at the moment, and I think it’s hilarious to screw with Tony’s stuff.” 

You nodded slowly, smiling gently at him, “That sounds really fun for you, and everyone else when Tony finds out about it.” Pietro nodded excitedly, casting a mischievous look towards the living room, where everyone was laughing and talking. You wondered what they were all going on about. “What do you think they’re talking about in there?” You hummed; all of the talking so loud and quick that you couldn’t catch much. 

Pietro smiled slightly, “I don’t know… Probably Steve’s girlfriend. We could always go back and find out, if you want.” You nodded quietly, smiling softly and standing as you grabbed your glass, watching Pietro follow suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I'm working on the next chapter, and hopefully it'll be posted up in the next few days!


	3. Printessa

Casually, the two of you reentered the living room, just catching the end of the conversation. 

“No! You can’t ‘test her loyalty’! Get your own girlfriend, Stark!” Steve huffed, his face reddened from what you assumed was embarrassment. You looked over at the billionaire, a genuine look of disappointment on his face. 

“But I can’t resist girls with brown eyes! Have you ever even seen the mystical shade-shifting properties that they have?” Tony wailed, motioning at his own chocolate-coloured eyes. Steve simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head and turning away from Tony. “The only people that I’ll trust around her are the girls in the room. You three won’t try to do something weird.”

You smirked widely, tilting your head and shooting a playful jab in Natasha’s direction, “I dunno, Nat might try to turn her into a super-spy.” 

Natasha laughed, shrugging and taking a long sip from her glass. “True.” Was all the said, her pretty green eyes flashing playfully at Steve. You giggled at the blonde man’s look of utter horror that took over his face within an instant. 

“Oh, please no. She’s terrifying enough when she’s angry. I don’t need her learning twenty different ways to flay someone alive.”

You heard another voice laugh from the other side of the room. Clint hadn’t really said much after Tony and Steve had started arguing, but was more than willing to pipe up now. “Just twenty? Nat knows at least forty.” The redhead simply nodded in response, affirming the archer’s statement. 

“Exactly my point.” Steve deadpanned. A few moments later her sighed, “I think it’s time for me to head out.” 

Bucky hummed, leaning back on the couch, spreading his arms across the back. “Dollface missing you?”

Steve blushed softly, giving a very shy and quiet, “Yeah.” Before he cleared his throat and added louder, “She’s leaving for Washington tomorrow night! Of course I’m going to spend time with her.” Steve glared at Tony as he whistled in appreciation. 

Bucky laughed, “Tell her goodbye for me?” He asked, lighting up when Steve nodded quickly, heading off to grab his stuff.   
As he was leaving, he glanced back over his shoulder, giving a small wave, “Night. It was nice to meet you, (Name).” 

You smiled, extremely happy that the Avengers actually seemed to like you. You called back sweetly, taking his place on the couch, “You too, Steve!” You turned back towards the rest of the group, watching Pietro take a seat next to you. 

He leaned over to you, whispering in your ear, “I’m going to need you to protect me from my sister.”

You snorted slightly, teasing him, “Are those muscles just for show then?” 

Pietro blinked, glancing down and making a show of flexing the muscles on both of his arms. You rose a single brow, admiring how they shifted smoothly under his skin. “Well, you certainly seem to enjoy watching them.” He remarked, causing an embarrassed blush to spring up on your cheeks for the hundredth time that night. 

“What… They’re…” You trailed off, trying to find the right word. 

Instead, you just sounded like a dork. 

“They’re night.” You finished lamely, wanting to smack yourself in the face. Usually you were so composed around guys you thought were hot!

Was it the fact that he had started to flirt with you almost immediately? That had to be the reason why you felt so off-kilter. 

And it didn’t help when he gave you a large smirk, leaning back over to you, murmuring with a husky tone to his voice. “I’d be more than happy to show off other places.” 

You simply squeaked in response, trying to look anywhere but his face. And so, in a pure act of genius, you tilted your head so your gaze fell directly on his crotch. 

Pietro immediately burst out in loud, booming laughter, exclaiming something in his native language. This caused Wanda to look over immediately, her brows nearly disappearing into her hairline. 

“What in the world are you two doing over there?” She breathed, her eyes flicking rapidly between the two of you. “Pietro, behave yourself!” She chastised, sounding as if she was his mother instead of his twin sister. 

The platinum-haired man gasped, placing a hand over his heart, a look of injustice on his face as he looked towards his twin sister. “It wasn’t me. For once!” 

You rolled your eyes, smacking his hand away from his chest, having regained some of your lost composure. “It was entirely your fault.” You muttered, crossing your arms over your chest and pretending to pout. Wanda clicked her tongue at her brother, shaking her head. 

“I think it’s time for me to take (Name) home.” Wanda teased, standing and grabbing both of your bags. 

Pietro gasped, taking a hold of your arm and exclaiming, “No! We were having so much fun!” 

You laughed very quietly, sighing. Wanda mimicked your actions, “Then get her number if you want to keep talking to her, you idiot!”

Pietro smiled at you, pulling out his phone from his pocket and handing it over to you. As you took it, you heard Tony whistling again, looking up to blow a kiss as him, remarking slyly, “Notice how everyone is being friends? And how you’re just sitting over in the corner even though you’re the one that threw this party?” Pietro gasped, joining in with the low chorus of ‘ooohs’ that filled the room. 

Clint laughed loudly, smirking, “Damn, (Name)’s savage!” You laughed softly, going back to putting your number into Pietro’s phone. You finished, handing it back to the speedster with a cheery smile. 

“See ya.” You said, standing and going over to meet Wanda, who was in the middle of a large yawn. “Tired?” You asked, starting off to the front of the house, taking out your car keys. 

Wanda simply nodded quietly, “Just stay at my place. I want to get breakfast tomorrow.”

You giggled, unlocking your car and climbing in, “I see. Not just so you can read over my shoulder when your brother texts me?”

“How’d you know? I want to see if he’s in to you.” She said, tilting her head to the side to look at you. 

As you pulled out of the large, winding driveway, you glanced over quickly at your friend. “Couldn’t you just read his thoughts and find out that way?”

She rose an eyebrow, giving you a soft, knowing smirk, “Who says that I haven’t been doing that already?”

You laughed, “Because then you wouldn’t need to read the messages that he sends to me!”

Wanda’s smirk grew a bit wider, “But that’s different. I know that he likes you, but does he like you enough to actually ask you out? That’s my question. He was still debating it when we left!” You flushed at her statement, looking directly at the road ahead of you, swallowing slightly as your throat had suddenly gone very dry. 

It took a few moments before you said anything, “He likes me?” 

Wanda gave you a look, “Yes! He barely ever wants to just hang out with anyone other than me!” She stopped, fiddling with the radio before continuing, “Did you see him talking to anyone besides us and the other Avengers for more than five seconds at a time?”

You thought back, remembering how he has only really hung out around you and Wanda. Even though plenty of girls had been eagerly vying for his attention all throughout the party. This made you give a soft huff of embarrassment, very surprised that you hadn’t noticed it yourself. 

“Well, maybe you’re right…” You sighed as you pulled into the parking garage of Wanda’s apartment complex. 

The Sokovian giggled very quietly, gasping when she heard your phone go off, snatching it from your purse before you could get to it. “I knew it!” She yipped in excitement, bouncing slightly as she unlocked your phone to read the message. 

You bit your lip, unbuckling your seatbelt to try and see what Pietro had sent you. 

_Incoming: Hey, cool party. Right, Printessa?_

The both of you squeaked quietly, and you managed to take the phone from Wanda’s hands so that you could reply. 

_Outgoing: Yeah, definitely. I had a lot of fun!_

Wanda giggled, watching as you got out of the car, a wide smile taking over your face. You were super excited Pietro actually wanted to talk to you! And, it definitely helped that you were starting to like him. 

“Wait for me, (Name)!” Wanda laughed as you started to walk off without her, reading Pietro’s newest message. 

_Incoming: Same! You want to hand out sometime?_

You gasped softly, spinning around to show your friend, “He’s practically asked me out!” 

Your friend looked at your phone, her eyes going wide, “Wow, already? He does like you…” She paused for a couple of seconds, “But you need to be friends with him first! If you fall in love with a friend the relationship will last forever!” She chirped, grabbing your arms as she jumped up and down. 

Laughing, you slid your phone into your purse, putting your hands on her forearms to still her. “Okay, okay. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves though! We literally just met each other a couple of hours ago. I can totally start with becoming friends, though.” 

Wanda nodded eagerly, watching with owl-like eyes as you took out your phone to reply. 

_Outgoing: I would love to! Especially if free pizza is involved._

Putting it back into your purse, you smiled widely at your friend, tugging her along to her apartment. You smiled even more happily when your phone buzzed a few moments later. 

_Incoming: Consider it done. How about… Day after tomorrow?_

Wanda’s chin rested lightly on your shoulder, reading her brother’s message curiously. “Wednesday sounds good.” She murmured, before asking, “Wednesday is the day after tomorrow, yes?” 

You nodded, “Yep.” 

_Outgoing: Sounds awesome. Your place or mine?_  
 _Incoming: Mine. I’m staying at the mansion for right now._   
_Outgoing: See you then!_   
_Incoming: See you. Goodnight, Printessa._

You blushed at the nickname, moving to look at Wanda. “Does ‘Printessa’ mean princess?”

Wanda nodded, giving a soft laugh. “It look like he’s already gotten a nickname for you. So you should have one for him.” 

“It’s only fair,” you shrugged, your smile still taking over your face, unable to go away. You turned, moving to sit on the couch. 

Wanda followed you, thinking aloud, “How does Piet sound?”

X

Wednesday came quickly, much to your happiness, and you found yourself heading over to the mansion before you knew it. Parking in the long driveway, you quickly texted Pietro that you’d arrived. 

_Outgoing: I’m here! Hopefully those pizzas are ready for me?_

You headed up to the door, being greeted by Tony’s AI, JARVIS. 

“Hello again, Miss (Name).” How may I help you?” The AI started in a friendly manner. 

You cast a sweet smile up towards the house, unsure of where else you should look. “I’m here to see Pietro.” 

Before the AI could respond to you, the door was flung open, the silver-haired Avenger greeting you jovially. “And here he is!” 

Giggling, you smiled even wider, “Ask and you shall receive, huh?” 

Pietro winked at you before motioning you inside, “Definitely.” He hummed, turning to lead you back to his room. You smiled, seeing a few of the other Avengers lounging in the living room. You waved to them happily. They waved back quickly, watching as you followed the speedster. 

As soon as the two of you returned to his room, he turned to you, motioning to the impressive stack of pizza boxes sitting on his desk. You rubbed your hands together happily, licking your lips in an exaggerated fashion. “Mmm… Smells absolutely amazing.” 

Pietro smiled at you, nodding and grabbing a box, handing it to you. “Wanda texted me and told me exactly what you liked.” He blushed softly, running a hand back through his wavy locks, “Hopefully I actually got it right.”

You smiled cheerily at him, patting his arm and taking the box from him, “You, are wonderful.” Opening the box, you groaned happily, practically drooling at the sight of all of your favourite toppings on the pizza. Your stomach rumbled rather loudly at the sight of the food, and you rubbed it slowly, giggling, “It seems I was hungrier than I thought!” 

Pietro looked proud of himself, putting his hands on his hips as he watched you grab a slice, the cheese still melting from how hot it was, “And I’ll say that I got it right.” 

You could only nod at him, shoving a large bit of the pizza into your mouth, struggling to keep the entire slice in one place as you balanced the box in your other hand. You chewed happily, looking up at Pietro with a gleam in your eye. He nodded, moving to grab his own pizza, falling over onto his bed. He patted the space next to him, leaning over the side to grab a remote that had fallen on the floor. “C’mere! Let’s find a movie or something.” 

Eagerly, you jumped onto the bed, being careful not to let the pizza spill out of its cardboard container. Every little piece was important, and you wouldn’t let it go anywhere but in your mouth! Pietro flipped through the selection of movies, the both of you finally settling on ‘Easy A’.

Pietro laughed quietly as he pressed the play button on his remote, “This looks interesting.”

You nodded slowly, “It really is. It’s kinda stupid, but stupid movies are funny.” You said, monopolizing the several pillows that were strewn across Pietro’s bed, curling up with them and chowing down on your pizza. Pietro gave you a quiet glance, a smirk pulling up at his lips as he simply leaned back against his headboard. 

“Are you comfy enough yet, or do you need five more pillows?”

You glanced up at him, your mouth full of pizza once again. You took a large swallow to avoid embarrassing yourself. After your mouth was empty, you answered him, “Nope, I think I’m good right here.” 

The Avenger shook his head, laughing softly and turning his gaze to the movie, turning the volume up a little bit.


	4. The Ghost Pepper Challenge

The two of you only got about halfway through the movie before getting a little bored with the plot, neither of you in the mood for some silly teenage angst or drama. Pietro sat up, stealing the last piece of pizza from your box and chomping down on it before you had the chance to protest. You gave a whine at him, pushing out your lower lip and pretending to pout. “I’m going to tell Wanda!” You wailed, making a show of pushing the box from your chest and crossing your arms, giving a dramatic huff for effect. 

Pietro laughed softly, continuing to eat the slice of pizza, giving you a triumphant look. “I paid for it! She wouldn’t do anything.” He smiled. 

You sighed heavily, and in retaliation you reached over to grab a slice of his pizza, darting off of the bed before he had time to grab it from you. You bit into it happily, practically shoving it all into your mouth so that he couldn’t take it. You gave him an equally triumphant smile, your cheeks puffed out. You glanced at yourself in the mirror above his dresser, resembling a chipmunk. You laughed at your reflection, before turning your gaze back to Pietro. 

He simply rose a brow at you, shaking his head and making soft clicking noises with his tongue at you. 

You blew a kiss at him playfully; striking a pose that could rival any super-model’s. You took a few moments to swallow the slice of pizza that was stuffed in your mouth before you spoke, “Revenge tastes so wonderful.”

The white-haired man gave you a slight smirk, wiping a bit of pizza grease off of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Stolen food does taste quite a bit better than your own food. What is it that you say? The grass is… fresher on the other side?” He looked at you, trying to make sure that the saying was correct. 

You shook your head, walking back to his bed and sitting on the edge of the bed, “The grass is always greener on the other side.”

Pietro made a soft noise of revelation, picking up the remote and going through the list of movies once again. You watched him for a moment, chewing on your lip and trying to look for something that you thought would be good. When neither of you found anything, Pietro gave you a look, “No movies that I know of, or any that actually look good right now.” 

Nodding in agreement, you sighed quietly, shrugging, “Yeah, sucks. Hey, you wanna go drive around or something? I doubt you’ve had much time to actually explore the city.”

Pietro smiled widely, nodding, “Yes! I’ve been dying to see the city, everyone is talking about how much they like it. I would love to explore the city with you, Printessa.”

You got up quickly, grabbing your bag and waving your keys around with a flourish, “Then let’s go!”

The two of you drove around for quite a while, losing track of time as you rode along the highways, venturing off every so often to explore the places the both of you thought were interesting. You had the most amazing time with him, and before you knew it, the sun was setting over the horizon, turning everything into shades of deep red and dusky oranges. 

Glancing over at Pietro, you smiled widely, hearing your stomach start to grumble. He looked down at your stomach, giving a soft laugh as you turned a corner, “Is someone hungry?” He asked, running a hand through his wind-blown hair. You nodded, gasping as you saw one of your favourite restaurants. 

“Do you mind if we eat here? I absolutely love this place!” You gushed, not even waiting for him to reply before you started to turn into the parking lot. 

The Sokovian laughed, watching as you eagerly pulled in to an open space near the front of the restaurant, “I’m guessing even if I really didn’t want to, I’d just have to suck it up anyway?” He teased you, getting out of the passenger’s seat. 

You nodded, waiting for him to come over to you before you started to walk towards the restaurant. “Because we’re already here! And you’re totally gonna love it here, they’ve got the _best_ hamburgers ever.” 

Pietro nodded slowly, putting his hands in his pockets and following at a casual pace, “Do they really? I haven’t had a good hamburger in years...” He paused, suddenly starting to laugh, “Or ever, really.”

Spinning on your heel, you gave him a shocked look, your jaw hanging open, “Are you kidding? Oh my god, you are missing out!” With that, you grabbed his hand, tugging him quickly inside.

Pietro laughed loudly, trying to keep his slower, more casual walking pace rather than the near sprint you were trying to get him to do. “Slow down!” He laughed, tugging back at you.

“That’s a really weird thing to hear from someone who can run at the speed of sound!” You retorted, nevertheless slowing down to appease him. 

“I don’t say it too often, Printessa. Don’t get too used to it.” He said, holding the door for you as the two of you reached it. You blushed at the small display, a few old ladies who were sitting out on the patio having a smoke cooing at the two of you.

“Now that’s how you treat a lady!” One of the women called, her voice thick from the smoke. The other one simply nodded in agreement, taking a long drag from a half-gone cigarette. You blushed a bit more, ducking inside quickly before the women had a chance to say anything else. As you got inside, you heard Pietro start to laugh behind you. Turning to look at him, you perked a brow at him.

“Do we really look like a couple?” He asked, his accent thicker now from how amused he was. His accent was already super attractive to you, and you found that when his accent thickened it was even hotter. 

You gave an offhanded shrug, smiling at the hostess who greeted you. The teenage girl made no attempt to hide the looks she shot him, and even went as far to just stare directly at him as she asked if it was just going to be the two of you. However, Pietro didn’t seem to notice, or care for that matter, and simply nodded, instead looking down at you to tug on a strand of your hair. Smacking at his hand, you followed the hostess, a slight look of disappointment etching into her features. You rolled your eyes, it’s not like Pietro would ever be interested in teenage girls, especially not after they started squealing just because he smiled at them. 

The hostess motioned to a table, still trying to get Pietro’s attention as she set the menus on the table, swaying her hips and leaning further over the table than she really needed to. Again, Pietro didn’t seem to notice, since he was so entertained with the reactions he got out of you when he pulled at different sections of your hair. You sat down quickly, shielding your head from him as he sat in the chair across from you. The hostess disappeared quite quickly after that, probably to go complain to a co-worker about Pietro being completely oblivious to her attempts at ‘flirting’. 

“You know the hostess was trying to get your attention.” You smirked, flipping through the menu to see what drink you wanted. Pietro followed suit, tracing the tip of his index finger below each of the words as he read them. 

He spoke slowly, indicating that he was rather interested in the different items on the menu, “Was she?” He mused, casting a quick glance at you. You gave a nod, giggling quietly and flipping back to the appetizers page. 

‘Yep. Didn’t you notice that she was making a show out of putting the menus down?” 

Pietro rose a brow, “I just thought she looked ridiculous, and I was wondering why she felt as if she needed to bend so far.” He shrugged, “If that’s what counts as flirting these days...” He trailed off as he went back to reading the menu, speaking back up after he found something he wanted, “I’m disappointed.”

You smirked at him, “I don’t think everyone these days flirts like that. I certainly never did.” You stretched your feet out under the table, your muscles slightly tense from driving around for so long. In the process, you hit Pietro’s foot, who retaliated by pushing your foot back in a playful manner. 

“So is this how you flirt, then? By kicking?” He laughed, gasping softly when you pushed back at his foot, trying to gain leverage against him. 

You rolled your eyes, flipping him off quickly as you squeaked, his foot pushing yours back all the way, “Trust me! You’d know if I was flirting, this is definitely not it!” You grunted in frustration when you couldn’t put your foot back to where it was before, giving a heavy sigh, “This is just me trying to rest my feet in a comfortable place!”

Pietro stuck his tongue out at you, glancing at the menu when something on it caught his eye. He leaned over to read it, mouthing the words as he read over them. “What’s the ‘Ultimate Hot Wing’ challenge?”

You bit your lip, stifling a giggle, “Hot wings with ghost pepper sauce. You have to eat ten of them and try and live through the burn for fifteen minutes.”

The silver-haired man scoffed, waving off the challenge like it was nothing, “Oh please, I bet a baby could complete this challenge without any trouble.” 

It took all of the will in the world not to start screaming in laughter. Did Pietro really think that he could eat them? The wings were absolutely drenched with the sauce, and you had to eat all of the wings one after another. You weren’t allowed to take a drink, or try and fan your mouth. And then, after the wings were finished, you had to try and sit through the heat for fifteen minutes without taking anything to lesson the heat. 

Tony had dared Steve to do the same challenge a while back, and Steve nearly started bawling before he was five minutes in. Sam had to take Steve outside and run across the street to a grocery store and buy a gallon tub of vanilla ice cream just to help the man get through it. If a guy like Steve couldn’t manage the challenge, how in the seven hells would _Pietro_ be able to handle it?

But you already knew he wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so trying to convince him otherwise was absolutely useless. You gave a soft sigh as he flagged the waitress down, pointing at the brightly coloured add and saying that he wanted to do it. The waitress bit her lip, giving Pietro a wary look, “You sure? We had Captain America try it, and he couldn’t even do it...”

Pietro smirked, laughing confidently, “That old man? Of course he couldn’t beat it! Let me have it, it’ll be as easy as eating a cake.”

You and the waitress shared a brief look of horror, before she swallowed, writing it down and nodding like a bobble head, “It’ll be out in about ten minutes...” She glanced at you, giving a soft smile, ‘What about drinks, before I forget to ask?”

You hummed happily, “Chocolate milkshake. The biggest.” You glanced over at Pietro, who had an overly cocky look on his face. You had a feeling that he was going to need something sweet and cool pretty soon after he ate the wings. 

Pietro ordered after you, “Coke, please.” He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. The waitress nodded once again, before running off to get everything. Pietro looked cocky the entire time, casually making statements about how he’d be falling asleep because of how weak the sauce would be.

That is, until the wings were brought out. You could smell them across the restaurant, despite the fact you were sitting on the opposite side of the building from where the kitchen was. The pepper’s aroma started to put tears in your eye, and you started to blink quickly when the tray was sat down in front of Pietro. You watched the man close his eyes completely, only opening them a little bit as the waitress rattled off the rules to him.

“First, you’re going to eat all ten of the wings one right after the other, no taking breaks in between for longer than it takes to chew and swallow. When you’ve eaten all ten, you have to sit through the residual heat for fifteen minutes, without having anything to lessen the burn. If you win, your entire bill is on the house.” She said, looking legitimately excited to see him try it. She motioned to you, “Your girlfriend can time you, and I’ll be watching as well.”

You took in a breath, about to tell her that you weren’t his girlfriend. But the smell of the hot sauce got stuck in your throat, stinging quite a bit and causing you to start coughing. Pietro didn’t bother to try and correct her, all of his attention consumed on the small pile of hot wings in front of him. To say he looked intimidated was the understatement of the century. The man looked absolutely terrified. The waitress hid a small smirk, coughing slightly as she said to him, “You can start whenever you’re ready.”

It took Pietro a few moments to register the fact he could start, hesitantly picking up a fork and jabbing it into the wing. Since they were boneless, it went completely through, the sauce dripping down the metal of the fork as Pietro brought it to his mouth. You grabbed for your milkshake, taking a large sip of the sweet, frozen drink as you witnessed Pietro chew on the first wing. 

Of course, what you didn’t know was that the speedster was determined to impress you in some way or another, so he kept the wing in his mouth even though his entire body was trying to get him to spit it out. He looked up at you, giving a small smirk as he swallowed, his body protesting the entire time. He thought you looked adorable, the straw in your mouth and your eyes as large as dinner plates. He tried not to focus on the extremely intense burn that he felt in his throat, quickly shoving another of the sauce-drenched wing into his mouth. That only made things worse. 

But, he took a sharp exhale, forcing his jaws to chew up the hot wing so that he could actually swallow it. His hands gripped the sides of the table, his knuckles even whiter than they already were. You were convinced that he would give up at any moment, since his tongue lolled out of his mouth right after he swallowed the second, his breathing coming quickly. But he simply pressed on, watching you with watering eyes. He continued to consume all ten of the wings, and after he swallowed the tenth one, you started the timer. 

Pietro gave a soft groan, leaning back in the chair and covering his eyes with his hands, wiping away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks from such an intense, hellish heat. You bit your lip, leaning forward and poking his shoulder, handing him a napkin and saying in a hushed tone, “You’ve got sauce all over your face.”

He took the napkin from you, wiping away the offending sauce from the sides of his mouth, his breathing still coming rather quickly. But you were rather impressed at how he was handling it, even starting to giggle as he started to give himself a pep-talk. 

“Embrace the heat, make it a part of your soul, Pietro. You are the one who controls this... Hellfire!” He managed to gasp out, balling his hands into fists and rocking back and forth in his chair, speaking to himself in both English and Sokovian. 

But what happened about ten minutes in surprised you completely. Without any tears in his eyes, and with his breathing returned to normal, he sat back up, crossing his arms over his chest and looking like the cockiest son-of-a-bitch in the world. Ever so casually, he ran his hand back through his hair, his electric blue eyes sparkling with accomplishment. “The heat, it’s gone. I’ve absorbed the power.” He said, glancing at the tray in front of him and saying as casually as he had before he began the challenge, “I feel like I could do that all over again.” 

You stared at him, both extremely impressed and shocked at how he seemed to be completely okay with about five minutes left on the timer. “You... You’re seriously okay?” 

He nodded slowly, laughing and starting to do a little victory dance in his seat, “You see? I told you that I could do it!” 

Again, you nodded, giving him a large smile, “That’s absolutely amazing! To be honest, I didn’t think that you would be able to do it!” You giggled, eyeing the plate that was in front of him, a large pool of ghost pepper hot sauce in the centre of the plate. Of course, curious as you were, you wanted to try some, just to see what kind of heat Pietro had dealt with. Although on a much smaller scale. And, you could take a long drink of your milkshake if you really needed to, you wouldn’t have to wait fifteen minutes for relief. 

Pietro followed your gaze downwards, looking at the plate and laughing softly, “You want to try some, Printessa?”

You nodded cautiously, reaching forward to grab your knife to scoop some up onto the flat surface. You really didn’t want any on your hands if you needed to wipe tears out of your eyes. You looked at the dark red sauce, debating if you really wanted it or not. It was no more than a drop or two, so you thought you could handle it. You licked the blade clean, setting down the knife and yelping as the heat started to assault your taste buds immediately. 

“Oh my god!” You gasped, fanning at your mouth, maybe exaggerating a little about how hot it was on your tongue. Specifically where it had first touched your tongue, it burned as if you had a small pool of lava sitting directly on it. Pietro chuckled very softly, shaking his head and watching you with a very amused face. 

“Is it really that bad?” He asked, teasing you. 

You shot daggers at him with your eyes, huffing, “Don’t act like you’re the kind of the world because you were able to do that!”

He smirked, motioning at you; your face was reddening from the heat and your eyes were starting to water like crazy. You covered your face, giving him a kick under the table and grimacing, moving to take a drink of your milkshake. You opened your mouth to put it around the straw, your lips closing about nothing but air. You blinked a few times, finally registering that the large glass wasn’t in front of your face. You passed your hand through the empty space, before hearing Pietro start to laugh rather loudly. You looked up, finding the milkshake in his hand. He paused, his shoulders still shaking from silent laughter as he took a long drink of your milkshake. 

You gaped at him, huffing and whining at him, “Pietro! Give it back, my mouth hurts!” Pietro simply winked at you, wagging a finger as he took another drink. 

He finished quite a bit of it before he slid it back over to you, purring, “Stolen food tastes so much better, Printessa, does it not?”


	5. Move in With Me?

Huffing, you stuck your burning tongue out at Pietro, kicking at his feet stubbornly to try and get your drink back from him. “Give it back, Pietro!” I’m dying!” You started to fan your face dramatically, sniffing and giving him a wide-eyed look. 

Pietro thought for a moment, tipping his head to the side as he took another long sup of your chocolate milkshake. However, when you placed a rather aggressive kick on his shin, he hastily handed the glass back over to you. You attacked the drink like if you didn’t consume the frozen liquid immediately, you would actually die from the heat. Pietro gave you a slightly terrified look, visibly shrinking back into his seat before whispering to you, “I’m sorry.”

Feeling much better now that the cool, chocolate drink had eased the fire on your tongue, you simple looked at him, your manic expression long gone. You gave him a sweet looking smile, your voice laced with slight annoyance, “You’d better be. You’d best make sure you watch your back.”

Pietro blinked, his electric blue eyes going wider than dish plates, his skin paling in fear. You couldn’t help but laugh at his terror at your meaningless threats. The annoyance that had arisen due to him stealing your drink had faded significantly after he had given it back. But, you kept giving your threats, albeit quite a bit less seriously than before. “You won’t be able to run fast enough, Speedy. So you’d better make sure you’ve got some good hiding spots.”

Pietro paled even further, looking down at his lap. You giggled, reaching across the table and patting his arm gingerly. 

“I’m kidding, dork! I will get you back for that little stunt you pulled, but I’m not gonna seriously hurt you.” You smirked, taking a proud sip of your milkshake, sighing as the burning sensation finally faded completely. 

Pietro seemed visibly relieved at your statement, his shoulders loosening. He gave you a soft smile, his usual cockiness starting to make a return. “Would you like to go with me for ice cream, then?” 

You thought for a moment, before the waitress came back over to the two of your to take your orders and refill your drinks. When she left, you returned your attention to the blonde, “I’d love to. But you’re buying the ice cream.”

The speedster laughed quietly, giving a nod, “I assumed that I would be.”

You gave a soft giggle, looking down at your bag when you felt your phone vibrate. Picking it up, you saw it was a text from Wanda. 

_Incoming: Where are you two? I didn’t think movie and pizza would last so long.  
Outgoing: We got bored with movies and pizza, so we went driving. Now we’re at dinner! _

You glanced up at your friend, showing him his sister’s text message. “Wanda’s probably getting jealous, since we left her alone all day.”

The other twin laughed, nodding slowly, “Probably. She definitely misses us.” He smirked as he watched her newest message come in, reading it quickly before you turned your screen away from him to read it yourself. 

_Incoming: Oh? Is that why I felt such strange distress coming from the both of you? Did the two of you try that… Hot sauce challenge?_  
Outgoing: Yeah! Piet actually did it. He says he made the pepper’s heat a part of him.  
Incoming: He’s such a dork. But I miss you! Come home. I don’t like that my brother has stolen my best friend. :( 

You sighed quietly, looking back over at Pietro, “She’s definitely jealous. She’s convinced you’ve stolen me.”

Pietro wriggled a brow at you, laughing rather loudly when he saw your face. “Of course I’ve stolen you! I like you.”

You gave a soft sigh, looking at him as if he was a child that was wanting to cause mischief. “Can’t the two of you share me? I mean, you two are together all of the time.”

The silver-haired man shrugged slowly, brushing a hand through his hair casually, huffing when his hair flopped right back into his eyes. You bit your lip, deciding to tease him, “You really should cut your hair.”

Pietro scoffed, rolling his eyes and sighing, “You sound like Wanda. She’s always telling me that.” He gave you a look, “And do I look like the kind of person that always does what he’s told?”

You shook your head slowly, playing with the cloth napkin your utensils were wrapped up in, twisting it around your hands slowly. “Nope.”

X

After dinner, the two of you decided that you should visit Wanda’s apartment, just to make sure the girl wasn’t pouting in the corner due to being alone all day. Pietro waltzed into her apartment as if he owned the place, grabbing a handful of candy-coated chocolate candies from a bowl that was sitting in the kitchen, tossing them into his mouth two at a time. You watched him quietly, rather impressed that he was able to catch two of them at the same time. You could barely catch one on a good day. 

Wanda looked up from the couch, setting down the book that she held in her hands, the cover written in an alphabet that you could barely recognize. “It’s about time the two of you came home.” She hummed, glaring at Pietro as he used his speed to grab another handful of the candies.

You blinked at the blue blur that he left behind, never having seen it up close. You’d only ever seen glimpses of it in photos or videos. You blinked, watching it dissipate behind him as he started to eat the candies again, tossing a smirk at you. 

“Is the Printessa impressed?”

You nodded slowly, laughing to yourself and going over to hug Wanda gently, sitting on the arm of her couch. “Yeah, a little.”

Wanda giggled softly, teasing her brother playfully, “If you think that’s impressive, you’ve clearly never witnessed anything anyone else can do.”

“Oh? Like how Captain can throw a metal Frisbee across the room? And how Stark can fly in his silly little suits?” Pietro huffed, leaning against the wall and grabbing the entire bowl, dumping most of the bowl in his mouth and chewing away. His sister made a disgusted noise, turning to you and muttering in your ear. 

“He’s such a slob sometimes.” 

Pietro finished the bowl of candies, his arms crossing against his chest slowly as he watched the two of you, a triumphant smirk on his face. “That’s what you get for insulting my power, sister.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, a soft giggle escaping her before she waved her hand at him, pulling her favourite red shawl further over her shoulders and settling back into the couch. 

You stayed next to her, reaching down and starting to braid a small section of her hair. Eventually Pietro joined the two of you, sitting on the other side of his sister and humming, “That candy was good, where’d you get it?”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, Pietro, where do people get most of their food?”

Pietro pouted softly, hugging her arm gently and giving her an innocent look, “Please don’t be mad at me, Wanda. I’m sorry I stole your friend from you.”

Wanda tried to keep a steely reserve and keep an annoyed looking face on as she looked down at her brother, but couldn’t help cracking a smile when she saw the look that he was giving her. She cooed softly, patting his cheek and murmuring something in their mother tongue, which Pietro eagerly replied in, his accent growing thicker as he spoke it. 

You blushed quietly at the way it sounded, wondering why in the world you were so attracted to the way his voice sounded when he was speaking in Sokovian. And, the fact that Sokovian sounded rather rough and commanding definitely didn’t help. 

After a couple of minutes, the twins glanced up at you, giggling quietly and saying in unison, “Awh, now we’ve left poor (Name) out. She can’t understand Sokovian.”

 

Wanda laughed softly, “I should really teach you some of these words, (Name). I feel bad talking over you.”

“Well, as long as you aren’t plotting to kill me over there, I don’t think I’ll complain too much.” You smirked, standing and making your way into Wanda’s kitchen to get yourself a glass of water. You were starting to feel a little dehydrated, seeing as you hadn’t had much water all day. As you came back into the living room, your glass was already half empty, and you kept taking large sips of it. 

Pietro shot you a playful look, wrapping an arm around his sister’s shoulders casually. “Maybe we were.”

Wanda huffed, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow, “I don’t want to kill my friend! She drives me places!”

You laughed, sitting down on the sofa’s arm once again, resuming your braiding, “So as long as I’m useful to you, I can live?” 

The twins nodded in unison, giving you mischievous looks. You smiled widely at how close they were, thinking it a little strange, due to your less-than-satisfactory relationships with your own siblings. Whenever you were in the same room, it quickly escalated into a screaming match, and always ended up with someone running out of the room sobbing hysterically. You sighed softly at the most recent memory of your family coming together for the holidays, which really amounted to five days of passive aggressive looks and actively trying to sabotage each other. You had simply sat in your old room most of the time, not wanting to get into a giant fight with one another. 

Wanda poked your knee, drawing you out of your thoughts quickly, your head moving quickly to look down at her. Her brows were perked, and she looked as if she had been watching your thoughts. You knew that Wanda didn’t do that very often, only when she thought that something was really bothering you and she wanted to help you. 

“What were you thinking about?” She inquired, leaning back against her brother’s chest to get a better look at you. Pietro nodded slowly, resting his chin on the crown of Wanda’s head, his head tilted the opposite way that Wanda’s was. 

You shrugged, making a motion with your hand and laughing it off, “I’m just marveling at how close the two of you are. My siblings and I can’t get along at all.” You paused to laugh softly, “One time my brother snuck into my room and cut my ponytail off.”

Pietro blinked, a horrified look on his face. Wanda’s hands immediately went to her hair, as if she would lose her hair if she wasn’t holding on to it. “Really?” They asked in unison, disbelief covering their faces. 

“That’s very rude. I wouldn’t ever cut off a girl’s hair.” Pietro hummed, patting his sister’s shoulder, “Especially not hers. She looks like a troll with short hair.” He teased, pecking Wanda’s cheek playfully and smiling boyishly down at her. Wanda smacked his arm, laughing quietly and running a hand through her silky locks slowly. 

You sighed softly, running your hand through your own hair at the memory of it. You had woken up without noticing it, only really finding out when you went in to brush your hair and finding that you had quite a bit less than you had the night before. You’d screamed for a good ten minutes, your face turning bright red and tears making hot trails down your face as your brother laughed evilly before your mother had started to yell at him. 

You were over it by now, especially because it was just hair, and your hair always grew pretty quickly when it was short. The twins shook their heads slowly, clicking their tongues and murmuring something about always being close. 

Pietro hummed, looking over at you, “I guess it also can be explained by the fact that we’re twins.”

You nodded slowly, finishing your glass of water and placing the empty glass on the coffee table. 

You rocked back and forth on the arm of the couch, watching the twins cuddle quietly, with Pietro shooting you funny looks from time to time. You kept sticking your tongue out at him every time he looked over at you, causing a soft laugh to escape from his throat. Eventually, Wanda fell asleep in her brother’s arms, and he picked her up carefully, carrying her bridal style into her room and setting her in bed, arranging her blankets gently and kissing her forehead before he returned, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

You fawned inwardly at how sweet he was towards his sister, and how adorable it was that he brushed her hair away from her face as he was laying her down in bed before arranging the covers around her. He waved quietly at you, a yawn coming from him soon after he want back over to you. 

He hummed, his voice slightly deeper due to the relaxed state he was in. “We should head home, Printessa.”

You nodded slowly, smiling softly and poking his arm, “Just stay at my apartment for the night. You look like you’ll run into a window if you try to get yourself home.”

Pietro blushed softly, laughing and running a hand over his face tiredly, “I agree. And my face is important, I wouldn’t want to get all scratched up.”

You nodded slowly, giggling quietly and standing, grabbing your bag and putting your empty glass in the dishwasher before you went to the front door. Pietro opened it for you, smirking as you ducked under his arm to move out into the hallway. 

The two of you walked in comfortable silence down to your car, before you looked up at him quickly as a question popped into your head. “Have you ever twisted your ankle while you were running really fast?”

Pietro blinked, looking down at you with a strange look, since that was the last question he expected to be asked at that very moment in time. He thought for a moment, laughing, “Yes, but it was when I first got my powers. I wasn’t expecting to be able to go that quickly, and I got freaked out a lot, so sometimes my feet tripped up.” He bit his lip, a sad look passing over his eyes, darkening them slightly. They lit up again rather quickly, a laugh putting a smile back on his lips, “But recently? No. I know where to put my feet now.”

You nodded, beaming up at him as you got into your car, “That’s good! I absolutely hate running. My shoelaces never want to stay tied, even if I double knot them.”

The blonde laughed softly, nodding and leaning back in the passenger seat. “Then you’d hate having my power, wouldn’t you?”

You nodded slowly, “Even though it would be amazing if I could get somewhere as fast as you could. And I wouldn’t have to worry about having a car.”

You giggled as you started to drive off, glancing at Pietro every so often out of the corner of your eye. Again, the two of you sat in comfortable silence, and by the time you reached your own apartment complex, you heard Pietro’s soft snoring, his head flopped on the side of the seat, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. 

Smirking softly, you parked the car, reaching over to poke Pietro’s arm, murmuring to him, “Wake up, Piet.”

He shook his head, half awake, “No, five more minutes. I don’t want to be awake yet.”

You giggled softly, poking his arm a couple more times, “I don’t want you sleeping out in the car, my neighbours might think that you’re dead.”

Pietro groaned softly, lazily opening one eye. He woke up rather quickly after that, stretching slightly and smirking at you, “That would be a neat trick, wouldn’t it?”

You rolled your eyes, moving to open the door to get out of the car, “Definitely. If I wanted to get arrested and then scolded for trying to disturb the peace. I’d probably even get a fine thrown in there somewhere. The cops around here love giving fines.”

Pietro followed you up the stairs, looking around at the apartment complex curiously, having never seen it before. He watched as you rounded the corner of the hall, stopping at your door, digging around in your bag to fish out your keys. You slid the key in the lock, going through the mundane motions of unlocking your door. You opened it slowly, reaching in to flip on the light before you entered, not wanting to trip over any of the shoes that you’d thrown across the hall in a fit of rage the other day when your laptop had broken.

Pietro whistled at the amount of shoes littered across the floor, commenting playfully, “Hurricane (Name) strikes again, leaving absolutely no survivors.” 

You scoffed, smacking his arm and kicking a few shoes out of the way, making a mental note to pick them up in the morning. You hummed, looking back at Pietro, “I’ve got a guest room over there.” You pointed across the hall to a shut door, “It used to be my roommate’s, so if you find really skimpy clothes in the back of the closet, they’re not mine.”

Pietro laughed softly, nodding slowly and looking across your apartment. It was similar to Wanda’s, but yours was a little larger, since you had two rooms instead of one. “Are you looking for a new roommate?” He asked, winking at you suggestively. 

You shrugged, “It would be nice. I don’t really need to have one, but having company would be cool.” You gave him a curious look, flinging your bag on to the couch, starting across the apartment to reach your room, which was right next to the guest room. Pietro followed you like a puppy, and you glanced at him right before you stepped across the threshold into your own room, “Why for? You wanna move in with me or something?”

Pietro shrugged, kicking at the floor and smiling shyly at you, “You wouldn’t mind, would you? The tower is a little hectic at times, and I really don’t like being around Stark all the time.” He laughed softly, glancing at you.

You shrugged, giving him a promising smile, “I wouldn’t mind. Your sister would probably get really jealous, though. Unless we visited her a lot.” You took a soft breath, nodding and considering the prospect of him moving in with you. “I’ll think about it. I think you’d be fun to have as a roommate.” 

He beamed at you, clapping his hands together and exclaiming happily in Sokovian, joyous that he might have a chance to move out of the tower. “That’s wonderful!” He smiled, leaning forward and hugging you gently, placing a quick kiss on your cheek before he sped off to his room, leaving you surrounded by a blue afterimage.


	6. Moving In Is Quicker With Super-Speed

You woke up early the next morning, stretching slowly and groaning quietly as you pushed away the sleep from your eyes. Normally you never woke up this early, especially if you didn’t have to go anywhere. But when you took in a deep breath through your nose, you figures out why you had woken up. 

Something smelled absolutely amazing. You were confused at first, wondering how something was being made in the kitchen without you doing it. You sat up in utter confusion, running a hand through your messy hair before you realized that Pietro was the one cooking, since he had stayed the night. You bit your lip as you heard your stomach growl, opening your bedroom door and peering out shyly. 

He stood with his back to you in the kitchen, his head stooped down to look into the pan that he was using to cook. A blush came upon your cheeks as you realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his pants slung low on his hips, his hair pushed to the side messily. You exited your room very slowly, trying not to disturb the speedster as you came towards him. You crept into the living room, glancing every so often at him as you walked. You were very curious to see what he was making, guessing quietly in your head. You loomed at the threshold of the kitchen, smiling happily as you were finally able to figure out what he was making. 

“Pancakes?” You murmured softly, a happy smile brimming over your face. Pietro turned his head to look at you, giving you a happy, somewhat tired smile, nodding as he flipped a pancake quickly. 

“Good morning, Printessa.” He said, pushing his silver hair from his eyes after it had fallen into his face, looking back down at the pan. 

You sighed happily, licking your lips slowly and inching over, “I thought something smelled good… I’m surprised that you’re making breakfast.” You smirked, heading towards the fridge to get yourself a glass of water. You took a slow sip, before perking a brow at the handsome Sokovian who was still pushing around a pancake at the bottom of the pan. 

“Is this your way of bribing me into letting you become my roommate?” 

Pietro gave a slow shrug, tilting his head to look at you, winking while throwing you a lopsided smile that made him look even more charming than he already was. “That depends. Is it working?”

You looked over at the golden-brown pancakes before chuckling quietly, “It might help convince me, but it really depends on how good they taste.” 

The speedster gave you a happy smirk, nodding and pointing out casually. “Well, after I came to America, chocolate chip pancakes became my specialty. And I made whipped cream a couple of minutes ago.” 

With a soft laugh, you came to stand near him, spotting the Mason jar he had used to make the cream, “Did you use your super speed?” 

“Duh.” He said while tapping your nose, “Why wouldn’t I if it allowed me to get it done quicker?” He glanced once more at you before taking the pan off of the hear, turning the burner off quickly before placing three perfectly round pancakes on each of the two plates that were set on the counter. You grabbed the jar of whipped cream happily, moving to grab a spoon from your silverware drawer, making sure to grab a fork for the both of you. Pietro plucked a fork from your grasp, setting it on his own place and waltzing off to the living room, plopping down on the couch and watching as you followed him at a much slower pace, carefully sitting down so that the pancakes wouldn’t topple off of your plate. You scooped on several large dollops of whipped cream, sighing happily when the warm surface of the pancakes immediately started to melt the whipped cream, spreading it across all three of them so that they’d become even better. 

Pietro laughed softly as he watched you, simply rolling up a pancake and dipping it into the jar when you were done with it, taking a large bite and munching away happily. You took your first bite and groaned happily, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Holy shit, Piet!” You exclaimed, immediately taking several more bites before you could continue talking, “These are the _best_ chocolate chip pancakes that I’ve ever tasted!”

Pietro laughed quietly, raising a brow and continuing to eat his pancakes happily, a bit of chocolate getting on his lips as he ate. “Thank you, Printessa.” He said humbly, before giving you another one of those charming, lopsided grins, “Does this mean I can move in now?”

You rose a brow, taking a few more moments to swallow your pancakes, nearly halfway done with them already, “You really want to move in with me, don’t you?” You mused, shaking your head and taking a few more bites and sighing happily as you felt the smooth, melted chocolate coat your tongue. The taste of the chocolate with the fluffiness of the pancake was absolutely heavenly. 

_Maybe if Pietro agreed to be the one to cook breakfast… I’d absolutely hate to give up these things._ You thought to yourself, tapping your chin and glancing over at the speedster, who was in the middle of dipping his second rolled up pancake into the jar of whipped cream. You giggled inwardly, watching him quietly before taking in a soft breath, giving him a large smile, “We’ll have to wait until the landlord gets in to her office, and it’ll take a few weeks before you’re officially recorded on the lease.”

Pietro looked at you excitedly, stopping with his mouth halfway open, a bit more chocolate smeared across his bottom lip. “Seriously?” He asked, taking a moment to swallow before he spoke again, “That’s amazing! Thank you, (Name)!”

You laughed quietly, yelping when he lunged forward to hug you tightly, slowly wrapping your arms around his back and patting his shoulder blade. “You’re welcome! You’re welcome! But now that you’re my roomie, I’ve gotta lay down some rules for you.”

Like an obedient schoolchild, Pietro sat back, nodding as he placed his hands in his lap, his eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. 

You smiled widely, finishing your last few bites of your breakfast, placing the plate on the table in order to get it out of your way. He watched you attentively as you did so, which you thought looked absolutely adorable as you thought up some things that the both of you should start to live by. 

“First, we should definitely take turns cleaning the dishes, like… One night somebody makes dinner, and the other cleans up the dishes. But if we make it for ourselves, we’re cleaning it up ourselves.” 

Pietro gave a slow nod, smiling gently, “I agree with that.”

“Good.” You started, playing with your hands as you thought up something else, “I guess just general courtesy rules, really. Like cleaning up after yourself, getting your part of the rent in on time… Helping buy food and stuff…” You trailed off, perking back up when a new thought came in to your mind, “And if you bring home a girl, just make sure you won’t keep me up all night.”

Pietro smirked slightly, letting himself lounge back on the couch while brushing a hand through his hair to get all of the tangles out, “I don’t think any of that will be a problem.” He winked slowly, “But what if you’re the girl I decide to bring home? Can I keep you up all night then?”

You sighed, a heavy blush blooming across your cheeks, think that he was completely joking, even though his eyes suggested something a little more serious. “Only if you let me sleep in the next morning, and you greet me with an amazing breakfast in bed.”

“Got it.” He said simply, his smirk growing across his face and chuckling softly, picking up his last pancake and finishing it quickly, before taking the spoon that was used to scoop up the cream and taking a large dollop of it before promptly sticking it in his mouth. 

He winked at you as he licked the sweet cream off of the spoon, which you blushed a little harder at, shaking your head and looking down, picking up the plates and carrying them off to the kitchen in order to distract yourself. You heard the clinking of glass on metal as Pietro kept scooping the remains of the whipped cream out of the jar, shaking your head slowly and starting to clean off the dishes. 

You placed the plates and forks into the dishwasher, smiling prettily to yourself and filling up the different mixing bowls Pietro had used with warm soapy water, starting to scrub away at them once they were filled. It didn’t seem like too long before you finished, watching Pietro race into the kitchen while setting the mason jar and spoon into the dish washer, beaming at you happily and leaning close to you excitedly, “When does the landlord get here?”

You shrugged slowly, thinking for a moment as you grabbed a towel to dry off the bowls with. “No clue. Some days it won’t be until lunch, and on other days she won’t come in until the late morning.” You looked at him, a delicate smile on your lips, “We can go and check a little bit after lunch.”

Pietro nodded excitedly, looking around the apartment and gasping suddenly, “I need to get my things, and tell the others, don’t I?”

You gave a small nod, placing everything back in its proper place once it was all washed and dried. “It would be a good idea to let them know. They probably wouldn’t take too kindly to finding your room completely empty and you gone without a trace.”

Pietro gave a soft chuckle, which led you to believe he was planning something mischievous. You shook your head sternly, smacking his chest lightly and pointing a finger at him, “No, we won’t have the Avengers wreaking havoc on the city because they can’t find you. And think about your poor sister!”

He waved his hand, pointing to his head, “She’d know where I was. We have that little mind-connection that all twins have, remember?”

You blinked slowly, raising a brow skeptically, “I could have sworn that was a myth. But still, you’re not going to do that. We’re gonna go get your stuff in a little bit, and then you’re gonna tell them that you’re moving in with me.”

Pietro laughed quietly, patting your head and kissing your cheek much like he had done the night before, smirking widely at you, “If that’s what you wish. But you’d better get dressed if we’re going to go over there soon.”

“I will in a minute!” You sighed, waving a hand at him dismissively, “Go run laps around the city or something while I get ready, dork.”

X

When the two of you finally arrived back at Stark’s Malibu mansion, Pietro was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. You inwardly thought it was absolutely adorable, how innocent and childlike he was being about moving in with another woman. But, you assumed that later that night after he had settled in enough, he’d be back at it with the innuendos and playfully tugging you towards his room or making comments that the two of you were completely alone. You blushed softly at this, keeping your eyes locked on the road as he drove, afraid that if you looked over at him, he’d notice your blush and start commenting on it. 

You climbed out of the car casually, following Pietro into the mansion at a much slower pace, waving to the several members of the group, jumping when Tony came up behind you, tapping your shoulder, his tone curious. 

“Where were the two of you all night, hmm?” He asked as you turned, his face twisted in amusement, a knowing look on his face as he assumed all of the things that you didn’t actually do together. 

You shrugged, offering coolly as you kept moving towards Pietro’s bedroom, already hearing him start to pack things up, “My apartment. Why? Jealous that you couldn’t join us?”

Tony whistled low, chuckling and taking a small sip of his alcohol, “I don’t know if I’d want to be sharing you with Sonic over there.”

You smirked to yourself, stepping into Pietro’s old room ad smiling as you saw him shoving his clothes into a cardboard box that you assumed he had with him when he moved in. Tony gave a noise of confusion, standing behind you while leaning against the doorway, “I don’t know why he’s doing that. Why’s he doing that?”

You gave the billionaire a happy smile, “He’s moving in with me! He makes the best chocolate chip pancakes. I absolutely have to keep him for myself.”

Tony snorted slightly, rolling his eyes and taking a long drink, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s the only reason why you want him there.”

“No, not the only reason…” You stated innocently, drawing surprised looks from both of the men in the room. You gave a soft groan, flipping the both of them off and giving Tony an especially dirty look, “That’s not what I meant! It’s just because I like having company, and having someone make dinner when you really don’t want to is the best.”

Apparently Tony still wasn’t convinced, his face still contorted as he gave you a funny look, winking at Pietro when you turned away from the both of them, moving to grab some of Pietro’s stuff off of his desk for him. Pietro continued to move about the room, packing up all of his stuff up in record time. Before long, you were taking boxes out to your car, putting them in the back and watching as the other Avengers slowly started to gather, eventually figuring out what was happening. 

“Traitor!” You heard Clint yell from the door, watching as Pietro put one of his last boxes in the back of your car. Pietro simply looked up at Clint, waving jovially before flipping him off at the last second, yelling something at him that you couldn’t quite catch. You assumed it had been offensive, since you heard Clint’s injured gasp from where you stood, making sure that all of the boxes were in your car, and that nothing would fly out as soon as you started to drive back home. 

“Thank God we don’t have to move any furniture…” You sighed in relief, leaning against the side of your car as Pietro said his last goodbyes to his teammates, laughing softly at some of the things that the others said to him before he came over to you. 

“Are you ready?” You asked, opening your door to climb back into your car, starting it and waiting for Pietro to join you. 

He did quickly, sliding into the passenger’s seat and nodding quickly. “Yes, definitely. Thank you, Printessa.”

You waved a hand at him, smiling serenely and giggling, “Don’t mention it.”

Pietro smiled, watching you quietly as you drove home, raising a brow when you gave a large sigh at the prospect of having to carry all of those boxes up into your apartment. But, you remembered that Pietro could run quickly, so he’d probably carry most of the boxes up to the apartment by going up the stairs while you were still waiting for the elevator to come to you. 

You looked over at him, smirking slightly, “I think you’ll be in charge of getting your stuff up into the apartment.”

Like an obedient child, Pietro nodded quickly, looking at the tall apartment complex as you drove towards it, “Sounds like a plan. I am faster.”


	7. Meeting The Landlord

Before you knew it, Pietro had set up his entire room, tossing out cardboard boxes into the living room faster than you could fold them up and shove them into your broom closet. Pietro came out of his room with a large, goofy grin on his face, his hands placed firmly on his hips. 

“I’m finished, Printessa!” He said proudly, taking a few deep breaths and looking around the apartment proudly. He looked at it like he owned the place, a happy look filling his crystalline eyes as he did. You smiled back at him happily, crossing your arms behind your back and sighing sweetly, tilting your head off to the side to look at the time. 

It was just after lunch, and you smiled at him happily, “Then let’s go and check if the landlord is here. Then we can add you on to the lease.”

Pietro nodded enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and running off to go put his shoes back on, racing towards the door. He stopped at it, looking back at you with wide eyes and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He whined at you, gripping the door handle as you leisurely grabbed your bag and your keys, slipping some comfortable flats onto your feet. 

“Come on, hurry up!” He huffed, frowning at you and growling quietly. You simply shook your head, chuckling quietly and slipping your phone into your bag before heading over to him, rolling your eyes when Pietro opened the door and zoomed out. 

You rose a brow slowly at him, calling after the blue afterimage he was making just running up and down the hallway as he waited for you to approach the elevator. “Maybe you should slow down a little! It’s not that exciting, you dork. All you have to do is sign your name.”

Pietro paused, nearly stumbling over his feet as he slowed down right next to you, eyeing your finger as you pressed the button on the elevator. “I know that much, but then I can officially be called your roommate!” He gasped quietly, grabbing your arm as he followed you into the elevator. “I can get my own key, too?”

You nodded slowly, sighing softly and giving him a soft smile, patting the hand that was gripping your arm. “Yes, Piet. We’ll go to the store and have a key made for you.” You said as if you were talking to a child who didn’t quite understand what you were talking about. 

Pietro noticed this, giving you a slight glare and crossing his arms about his chest, tilting his head to look down at the floor, “Don’t talk to me like a child.” He huffed, shaking his head to himself. 

You cocked a brow at him, leaning against the side of the elevator as it descended to the lower floors, “You’re kinda acting like one. Is all that sugar from breakfast getting to you?”

He shook his head slowly, rubbing his stomach as it rumbled quietly, giving you a shy grin, “No, it’s hard for sugar to do that to me. Unless I eat a lot of it at once, and that makes my stomach hurt.” He grimaced slightly at a memory you assumed he was reliving inside of his head. 

You gave a quiet sigh, fiddling with the sleeve of your shirt, “And so… You’re hungry a lot?” You asked, glancing down at his stomach with a questioning look in your eyes. 

His shy grin got a little more bashful, his eyes lowering to the floor slowly, “Well, yes.”

“Oh, yay. You’re definitely buying your own food, I’m not gonna have you eating all my stuff just because you get hungry too often.” You said flatly, staring him down until he gave you a nod. 

You stepped out quickly when the elevator doors opened, fiddling with your hands as you walked over to the landlord’s office, happy to see that it was lit up from the inside. You gave a little exclamation of happiness, giving Pietro a smile as you looked up at him. “She’s here!” You chirped, opening the door to her office and poking your head in slowly, wanting to make sure that you weren’t interrupting anything. 

When you found her simply typing something on her computer, you stepped inside, clearing your throat in order to draw her attention to you. Pietro filed in after you quietly, standing just behind you and immediately going to fiddle with a fake potted orchid plant. You rolled your eyes at him, thinking that he looked like a bored child more than anything. 

You gave your landlord a happy smile, greeting her cheerfully and taking a seat in a chair behind her desk. 

“What can I do for you, Miss (Last Name)?” She asked, folding her hands atop her desk and leaning forward to look at you directly. 

You looked over your shoulder, pointing at Pietro, who was completely consumed in playing with the fake orchid. You grimaced slightly as he managed to pull a flimsy plastic petal off of the plant, immediately turning around to distract your landlord from watching Pietro any further. “I just wanted to put him on the lease. He’s becoming my roommate.”

The landlord waggled her eyebrows at you, giving you a suggestive look and chuckling softly, giving a nod. “Ah, I see you. I’m happy you finally found a boyfriend, even if he is a bit disheveled looking.” She glanced at him again, and you fought back a blush as you opened your mouth to protest, immediately going to shake your head. 

But Pietro beat you to it. He slung his arm about your shoulders, pressing his head close to yours and saying cheerfully, “That’s right! I definitely didn’t expect a girl as cute as this to even bother acknowledging me!” Pietro pressed a chaste kiss against your cheek, and you reeled off to the side, wondering what in the hell he was up to. You shot him a glare from the corner of your eyes, before sighing heavily as the landlord squealed in utter delight at the relationship that she thought you and Pietro had. 

“Oh, you just have to tell me about your first date! (Name) has been complaining for months that she hadn’t been able to land a guy!” She gave you a knowing look, nodding and patting your hand when you turned your glare on her. “It’s alright, sweetheart. We all have that dry season where it seems like social interactions are anything but satisfactory.” 

You gave her a small nod, murmuring a defeated, “Yeah.” As Pietro started to jabber on and on about the very first date that the two of you definitely hadn’t had. All you could do was stare off into space, not even trying to bother about denying your make-believe relationship with Pietro. 

Your landlord kept squealing and clapping as she listened to the story, delighting in every detail that Pietro gave to her. He stopped after a while, giving you a serene smile and even going as far as to press his forehead against yours, sighing happily. “It was absolutely wonderful.” He crooned, and you definitely didn’t miss the mischievous glimmer that shone in his bright eyes. You only looked back at him, feigning a happy smile as you moved away from him to grab the papers that the landlord was getting out for the both of you to sign. 

“Where exactly is that accent from?” She mused, looking at Pietro curiously. 

He gave her a sweet smile, patting your head gently as he spoke to her, “Sokovia.”

The landlord nodded, “I’ve always wanted to see Eastern Europe.” She giggled, giving you a smirk, “I could never resist their accents.”

You gave a soft sigh, hiding the sarcasm in your words behind a honeyed tone, caressing Pietro’s cheek and letting your nails graze across his skin in a subtle warning, “Yes, their accents are the most attractive thing I’ve ever heard.”

Your landlord nodded slowly, sliding over a pen and motioning to the spots where you were to sign your name. You did so quickly, handing the pen over to Pietro quietly, slightly miffed at the fact he had wanted to fake a relationship with you. 

What in the world were you going to tell her if she found out you weren’t actually in a relationship? She hated it when people lied to her, even if it was something as harmless as what Pietro had said. 

You watched as Pietro signed his name in his native language, the flowing Cyrillic script making your signature look like chicken scratch. You rose a brow slowly, watching as he finished the last letter of his name, setting the pen down happily and beaming at both you and the landlord. 

You laughed quietly, looking at his signature, “Woah… Teach my how to write my name in Sokovian.”

Pietro gave a short laugh, smiling at you gently, “When we get back upstairs I’ll teach you, Printessa.”

The landlord gave a wide smile, looking at his signature and nodding slowly, before filing the papers away and pulling something up on her computer, “I’ll add him to the register, then. You two are all good to go.” She gave the both of us a wink, “Don’t be too loud, I don’t want to have the neighbours complaining to me.”

You nodded slowly, tugging Pietro up and starting out the door, “Of course, we’ll keep the noise down as best we can.” You shot daggers at Pietro with your eyes when you heard him give a quiet snort, kicking his shin as soon as the both of you left the room. 

You turned to face him as soon as you were in the elevator again, pointing a finger at him, “What in the hell were you thinking? She hates people lying to her!” You huffed, shaking your head, “If she finds out, she’ll hate you forever.”

Pietro gave you a flirtatious look, giving you a wink that you assumed was meant to be seductive, but really made him look like he had something in his eye. “Then maybe we should get together, so it wouldn’t be a lie.”

You shook your head, turning away from him and shaking your head quickly. “No, I don’t think I should be your girlfriend just so you can avoid a lie.” You turned to give him a harsh look, “Get me to have a crush on you, and then maybe I’ll consider.”

You turned away from the speedster, sighing quietly to yourself and walking into the elevator, watching as Pietro’s peppy look fell into a slightly saddened one. And, of course, you felt bad for yelling at him. So, you turned, putting a hand on his arm and leaning in to him, resting your head on his shoulder and sighing softly. 

“I’m sorry, Piet. It was just a giant shock to me that you actually went through with telling her we were together.” You gave him a slightly flirtatious look through lowered lashes, hoping that would rebuild a little bit of his bruised ego after you shot him down just a few moments before. To your pleasure, it worked. He beamed at you widely, leaning back on his hip and sliding his arms around his chest and puffing it out slightly to make it look broader. 

He passed a hand over your cheek gently, patting your shoulder, “It’s alright, Printessa. I should have told you first, no?”

You gave a very soft laugh, nodding and putting your hand over the one that was on your shoulder, brushing the tips of your fingers over the back of his hand gingerly. “Yes, you damn well should have.” You sighed, stepping away from him when you heard the doors of the elevator slide open. 

You looked back at him as he followed you, pulling your phone from your bag, “Hey, let’s call your sister and tell her you’ve moved in with me.”

X

“I knew it.” Wanda said, giving a quiet sigh before giving a light chuckle. “I had a feeling something like that happened this morning.” She paused for a moment, before speaking in a hushed tone as if Pietro couldn’t hear her if she talked softer. “Did he do something idiotic as well?”

You bit your lip to stifle a giggle, and Pietro looked at the phone critically, shaking his head silently and getting up to see what he could steal from your fridge. You smirked to yourself, “What qualifies as idiotic?”

You heard your friend give a long, almost pained sigh from the other end, and you heard a dull smacking noise, which signaled to you that she probably face-palmed. “Oh my god.” She said in defeat, “Just… Did he destroy anything in the process?”

“Well…” You started off, laughter thickening your voice a little as you spoke, “He pulled petals off of a fake orchid plant.” 

Wanda gave another sound of defeat, and you knew that she was just shaking her head, probably leaning limply over the side of her couch. “I swear he’s still ten. He hasn’t matured since his tenth birthday!” She groaned, before starting to laugh quietly. “You’ve got quite an adventure ahead of you.”

You looked over in the kitchen, raising your brows as you saw Pietro pulling a gallon of iced tea out of your fridge. He popped off the cap, reading the label quickly before tipping the bottle over and pouring a stream of dark, sugary liquid into his mouth, nearly tipping it too far back and spilling it all over his shirt. You nodded quietly, turning back to the phone, “I can tell… He nearly spilled iced tea all over himself.”

Your friend chuckled quietly, groaning softly, “I wish I was there to smack him upside the head. He never feels the need to drink out of glasses most of the time.” 

You smiled at the thought, turning your head back to watch him as he put away the gallon jug of tea back into the fridge, turning and grabbing a bag of potato chips, taking out a handful and starting to chomp down on them. You sighed quietly, raising a brow and calling out to him, “Are you hungry? We can make lunch, if you want!” 

He turned to you, halfway through chewing a mouthful of potato chips. You snorted softly, shaking your head and sighing heavily, standing up and coming into the kitchen with him, handing him the phone so he could talk to his sister while you started to make food for the two of you. 

Immediately, Pietro started talking rapidly in Sokovian as you pulled things out of the fridge. You smiled to yourself, taking out a package of cheese slices, butter, and several slices of bread. You’d make Pietro two grilled cheese sandwiches, since he looked absolutely ravenous already. 

You buttered up the slices of bread, stacking on several slices of cheese on each sandwich, taking out a large pan and putting in the sandwiches one at a time, prodding them around the pan and flipping them occasionally. You finished up with them, moving to the sink to clean out the pan quickly, shoving Pietro out of the kitchen each time he tried to nab one of the sandwiches before they were on a plate. 

You made him wait patiently on the couch, bringing out his food and placing it in his lap and smiling at him widely. You patted his head as you sat, laughing as he immediately started to eat, sure that he was using some of his speed to eat. 

“Don’t bite your tongue.” You cooed to him as you took a small bite out of the corner of your sandwich. You watched him out of the corner of your eye as he ate. He nodded slowly as he chewed, and a slightly pained look flashed through his eyes for the briefest of seconds before he turned his head completely, immediately slowing down and acting like nothing had happened. 

You just sighed at him, shaking your head slowly, “You dork! You’re going to make yourself sick!”

Pietro shrugged wordlessly, a mouthful of cheese preventing him from speaking to you at the moment. You went back to eating, chuckling and glancing at him every so often. Within a matter of minutes, Pietro was completely finished, leaning back against the couch and sighing contentedly. He murmured happy things in Sokovian to himself, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. 

Oh, yes. You two would definitely have fun living together.


	8. A Game of Flirtation

The next couple of days passed as if they were on fast forward. The two of you had dinner together every night, watching cheesy shows on the TV and finding movies on Netflix when there wasn’t anything that was interesting. Pietro always wanted to watch the strangest films, especially if they had come from Sokovia. And you were fine with watching them, as long as they had English subtitles. 

You had nearly thrown an entire bucket of popcorn at him when he didn’t want to translate after you had found out the film didn’t have any subtitles available. After about half of an hour of you begging him, he reluctantly started to do it for you, getting frustrated when he couldn’t translate certain phrases, due to the fact they simply couldn’t be translated into English. Eventually he gave up, sighing and leaving you to figure out what was happening just by watching what was going on. Since it was pretty far into the movie by that point, you didn’t have too hard of a time with it. You just wished you had known Sokovian, because seeing how much Pietro was laughing, you assumed the movie was absolutely hilarious to people who knew the language. 

And let’s not forget how much he liked to flirt with you. 

You seriously thought that the boy spent all of his afternoons thinking up pickup lines to throw at you as soon as you walked in the door every evening. 

Kind of like tonight. 

As soon as you walked in the door, your head rolling back on your shoulders in fatigue, Pietro started to come over to you, a pouty look on his face. You perked a brow at him silently as you dropped your bag onto the coffee table, immediately pulling your hair from your high ponytail. Groaning at the strange feeling of your hair settling back into place as you ran a hand back through your locks. 

Pietro came over to you, immediately wrapping his arms around your hips, feigning a few saddened sniffs. Before you could speak he pulled away from you, holding you at arms length and tilting his head to the side, his eyes wide and innocent. Well, as innocent as Pietro could be. 

_“Я потерял своего плюшевого мишку. Будешь со мной спать?”_ He purred at you, ending his question with a wink. 

You blinked at him, no clue as to what he had just said. You stared at him for a couple moments, sighing heavily and prodding his chest, giving up on trying to figure out what he had asked you. 

“I don’t understand Sokovian, Piet. And I’m way too tired to try and decipher what you just said.” You sighed, tugging yourself away from him to go into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of chocolate from the fridge. 

You heard the silver-haired man laugh from your living room, before he raced in after you, plucking the small piece of chocolate from your fingertips. You glared at him in response, watching him climb up on the counter like a cat. 

He cleared his throat after swallowing the stolen chocolate, flashing a large, loopy smile at you while he brushed the hair from his eyes. You noticed it was getting progressively darker at the roots; his platinum locks were slowly turning into deep brown ones. You tilted your head slowly, looking at him quietly and wondering what he would look like with dark brown hair. You hadn’t ever seen pictures of him before he had gotten experimented on, but you always assumed he had naturally darker hair, simply because of Wanda’s dark tresses. 

In fact, you were so intent on trying to place the image of him with dark hair in your head, you nearly missed his translation, your head snapping back when you realised that he was speaking to you. 

“I said, _‘I lost my teddy bear. Will you go to bed with me?’_.” 

You giggled quietly to yourself, turning to make yourself a mug of tea, absolutely dying for the little bit of caffeine the drink would give you. You shook your head slowly, giving a little sigh as you filled up your electric kettle with water. 

You glanced back at him, nearly giggling again at the smug look that had settled on his handsome features. You motioned towards the fridge, smirking widely at him, “How about you make me dinner first, and then I’ll consider it, speedy.” 

It was almost comical at how quickly he moved to the fridge, tugging out different items of uncooked food, tossing them haphazardly onto the counter behind him. You shook your head quietly while you sighed at him, “You’re absolutely ridiculous, Piet.”

He paused, leaning back to look at you from behind the opened refrigerator door, his brilliant blue eyes flashing, “I’ll always be a little ridiculous around you. You make my heart crazy.” He sighed at you happily, putting a hand over his heart. 

Again, you gave a quiet laugh, shaking your head and pointing at the mess of food items thrown across your countertops. “Cook, and then you can flirt with me.” 

Pietro pouted, but followed your orders without argument. At first he used his super speed to chop everything up, and you were terrified that he’d accidentally fling the knife at you. So you gave him a wide berth, laughing when he tossed everything into a large pot as he started to put everything together. 

“What in the world are you making?” You asked, stepping up beside him when he poured a heap of black beans into the pot. The silver-haired man smiled at you softly, wrapping an arm around your waist while stirring with his other hand. You thought about shrugging him off, but decided to let him have this little moment with you. And besides, you already knew he was really affectionate with the people he liked so you didn’t mind it if he just wanted to be close to you. You smiled to yourself, leaning against him quietly as you watched him cooking. 

He smiled back down at you, happy that you weren’t trying to wriggle out of his arms. He was happy that he could hold you to him, since he thought that you fit perfectly against his side. He knew it was selfish of him, but he wanted you to stay there forever, and never go anywhere else without him. 

“It’s black bean soup. My grandparents made it a lot when I was a child.” He chuckled to himself, making a face before shaking his head. “And Wanda just loved to put extra salt in it when I wasn’t looking.” 

You smiled wider, looking up at Pietro as he kept cooking. “That sounds exactly like her. But she can’t help but mess with you when you’re such a brat.” You teased him, poking his hand that was resting at your side. He chuckled to himself, glancing down at you and sighing at you. 

“I’m not a brat. I just have to remind her of the fact that I’m older.”

“Yes, yes. By twelve minutes, we all know.” You giggled very quietly, giving him a look that told him that the entire team had that little tidbit of information memorized like the back of their hands. The Sokovian laughed very softly, turning his attention back to the food as he set the soup to simmer. He turned back to you when he was finished, putting his other arm around you and hugging you to his chest. You smiled to yourself, wrapping your arms around him very gently. Pietro hummed softly while patting your head gently. 

He was quiet for a few moments, before he spoke up, beginning his usual round of questioning that you received once you got home for the night. “How was work today?” He asked you, tugging on a strand of your hair absentmindedly. 

Giving a slow shrug, you tipped your head up to look at him, “Normal, it wasn’t frustrating like it is some days.” You laughed quietly, “I ended up getting an extra soda from the vending machine when it dispensed my can. That was pretty cool.” You chuckled, watching the soup starting to bubble lazily while making quiet popping noises. Pietro reached over to stir the soup once again, moving the large spoon to his mouth to taste. 

His tongue darted out quickly to taste the hot liquid, his head tipping back happily as he moaned in satisfaction. You blushed very softly at the sound, glancing away and turning your head off to the side, placing a hand over your mouth. When Pietro poked your shoulder in order to get your attention, you didn’t want to look at him. You were much too afraid your blush would be noticeable, and he would make fun of you for it. 

“(Y/n?)” He asked you; turning your head by putting a finger under your chin and making you look at him. You blushed just a little harder at the contact, chewing on your bottom lip and glancing at the spoon he was holding it out to you, silently asking if you wanted to try it. 

You gave a slow nod, taking the spoon from his outstretched hand, tasting the soup cautiously, since you didn’t know how hot it would be. You were glad that you hadn’t taken much more, as it was super hot on your tongue. You coughed at the sudden heat on your tongue, swallowing and smiling at Pietro. “It’s good, but I’d like it if it was a little cooler.” 

The Sokovian nodded slowly, laughing, “I’ll let it cool down a little bit. It will thicken up a little that way.” He wrapped his arm back around you once he started to stir, turning down the burner and smiling slowly to himself. 

“Did you used to cook a lot?” You asked, hastily adding to the question, “When you lived in Sokovia, I mean.”

Pietro nodded slowly, tilting his head to the side as he watched the soup, giving a slightly sad smile. You felt guilty for asking, but his sad look faded rather quickly and a happier one replaced it. He turned to smile at you gently, “I did, actually. And I always made sure to prank my sister when I did it.” He paused, looking off to the side to think for a moment. “Ah, yes, I always made sure to put cayenne pepper in her food.” He laughed, “She went beet red and chased me around the house with a ladle.” 

You snorted quietly, rolling your eyes and smirking at him widely, “I think you outright deserved that. You must’ve been a total punk back then.”

Pietro gave you a charming smile, winking down at you before going to grab two bowls out of your cabinet, “I still am, my dear!” He called to you, turning to ladle some of the soup out into the bowls, handing you one as soon as he filled it for you. You grabbed two spoons, handing one to him happily and going to sit in the living room. 

“You wanna watch a movie tonight?” You asked him, watching as he joined you on the couch. He started to eat slowly, making sure to blow on the spoonful of hot soup each time he brought it to his mouth. You had scolded him rather profusely when he had carelessly taken a bite of piping-hot casserole and had immediately started to complain to you. 

And needless to say, you had scared him enough that he was rather cautious with his food now. He even chewed slower, much to your pleasure. Which meant he was no longer coming to you nursing a bitten lip and asking you to ‘kiss it all better’. 

“I think I want to watch a spy movie.” He said slowly, tapping the edge of his spoon against the curve of his chin. He glanced at you, those sparkling white-blue eyes catching the light just right as he did so. You smiled at how radiant they looked, nodding to yourself before turning on your television and going to put in the most recent James Bond film that had just been released. 

Sitting back down next to him, you resumed eating, humming at the delicious taste of the soup. “Piet, this is absolutely amazing.” You sighed, chewing away happily. 

The Sokovian beamed at you, reaching over to pat your head gently, “Thank you, kitten.” He crooned at you, shoving a much cooler spoonful of his soup into his mouth. You giggled quietly as a small dribble of liquid ran down his chin. Before he could get to it, you were already reaching over, swiping it off of his skin with the pad of your thumb. But you didn’t expect him to tug your hand over to his mouth. His tongue darted out quickly in order to lick the broth from your thumb, pressing a gentle kiss to the pad once he was finished, his eyes turning a much deeper blue as he looked at you. 

You couldn’t help but blush, tugging your hand from his grasp and sticking your tongue out at him. Pietro merely laughed, crossing an arm over his chest and winking at you before he turned his attention completely to the movie. 

_So that’s what you wanna do? You want to play a game?_ You thought to yourself, raising a brow at him as you gave him a long look from the corner of your eye. 

X

That night, when Pietro was getting ready for bed, you decided to get some of your revenge. You slipped on a long T-shirt over your underwear, clutching one of your teddy bears in your arms and heading over to his room, putting on a slightly spooked look as you knocked on his door. 

He opened it slowly; his hair slightly ruffled, and his shirt tossed over one shoulder. He blinked several times when he saw you, watching you with a very confused set on his face. 

“I… (Y/n), what are you doing?”


	9. Fluffy Comforters

You gave him a sweet smile, hugging the teddy bear close to your chest and looking at him as innocently as you could. “I heard you lost your teddy bear.” 

Pietro looked at you blankly for a moment, his jaw dropping slightly before he realised what you meant. “Oh. _Oh_.” He opened the door wider, swallowing thickly as his eyes wandered the exposed skin of your legs, watching as you brushed past him and settled on his bed. 

He bit his lower lip hard, coming over and settling down on the other side, trying to keep his eyes off you. It was rather hard for him, considering the fact that the shirt you wore was riding dangerously high up. 

You looked at him, a very small blush crawling up your cheeks, mostly due to the fact that he hadn’t bothered to tug his shirt on, and the way he was sitting definitely made you think of how easy it would be to crawl all over him. 

Looking off to the side, you settled down further onto the bed, shifting closer to him, blushing harder at how amazing he smelled. He had obviously just taken a shower too, some small beads of water still lingering in the heavy definitions of his chest muscles. You slowly set the teddy bear on his chest, biting your lip and leaning forward to kiss his cheek as you used his arm as a pillow. You were honestly amazed that you hadn’t ran out of the room by now, from how much your heart was pounding. Pietro seemed absolutely frozen just then, his arms stuck in an awkward position at his sides. You could tell he wanted to wrap them around you, but he wasn’t so sure if you wanted him to. 

_Just wait until he’s half asleep, then make your escape._ You thought to yourself, glancing at the small plush bear that was resting on his chest, giving a small smirk as he leaned over to turn off the light. 

You were happy he did, as it was much easier to hide how strange this all felt to you. Pietro was super attractive to you, but you had to remember that this was your revenge for earlier that night. 

It’s not like the two of you were going to start making out. 

You bit you lip silently, deciding to turn on all of your charm, curling up against his side and cooing quietly. You felt him tense up even more, before he slowly started to relax, apparently convinced that you wanted to cuddle as close as you could to him. 

He wrapped an arm around you slowly, and you heard a little bit of a smug tone in his voice. “So, you did want to come to bed after all.” He chuckled quietly, returning back to his normal, highly flirtatious self. “I’m not surprised.”

You rolled your eyes in the darkness, however you made sure to sound almost sickeningly sweet, “Awh, how could I resist someone so cute?”

The speedster laughed quietly, and you felt his laugh rumble in his chest. His hand trailed in slow circles along your back gently, his fingertips grazing slowly across the curve of your shoulder blades. 

You gave a slow, lazy shrug, pretending as if you were starting to drift off to sleep already. “Guess I just couldn’t resist you after all, Piet.”

You heard the Sokovian chuckle again to himself, his voice a little lazy, and you assumed that he was falling asleep already. You wondered how he could possibly fall asleep so fast. 

_Maybe he really did need a teddy bear after all…_ You thought, smirking to yourself, closing your eyes and relaxing slightly into the fluffy mattress. 

It didn’t take long for Pietro to fall asleep, and it was extremely easy to tell when he was completely passed out. You smirked to yourself, deciding to make your move just then to escape. 

However, it wasn’t so easy as you thought it might have been. 

In the process of falling asleep, Pietro had wrapped his arms around you completely, and since you were cuddled up to him, you were in a position that if you moved you would wake him up completely. 

You groaned inwardly to yourself, gritting your teeth and trying to wriggle away from him. 

But everything that you did only seemed to pull you closer to him, and his arms snaked tighter around you every time you tried to pull away from him. 

It was almost ridiculous, actually. Everything in this situation reminded you of all of those terrible romantic comedy movies your mother loved so much, and you were having a hard time thinking of how this would end in something other than a completely ridiculous love confession. 

You glared at the dark, sleeping form of Pietro, cursing him for being too damn heavy to lift off of you. 

You grunted slightly, turning into a more comfortable position, realizing that you were going to have to stay here all night if you really didn’t want Pietro to wake up. 

_Damn it! This was supposed to be just a simple in and out trip, and now I’ve gotta sleep with this dork? He’s even hogging most of the blankets!_ You yowled in your head, glaring off into space at the predicament that you were in. 

Giving a defeated sigh, you managed to slide into a comfortable position on the bed, looking up at the ceiling in defeat. You closed your eyes gently, shaking your head, deciding to take full advantage of the situation and take up as much of the bed you could. After all, it was extremely comfortable, and you found yourself drifting off into the realm of sleep within a couple minutes. 

X

You woke up early in the morning, finding that Pietro wasn’t in bed with you. You blinked, patting the mattress on both sides of yourself, glancing about the room in a confused manner. You heard the shower running somewhere in the background, looking over to the small attached bathroom on the side of the room. 

You giggled when you saw that the teddy bear you had brought to him last night was nestled on top of one of his pillows. You sat up very slowly; stretching and hearing your back make several clicking noises as you did so. You grimaced slightly, shaking your hands gently and deciding to slide out of bed and go back to your own room before he came out. 

But apparently, luck was not on your side at all. As soon as your feet touched the cool wooden flooring, you heard the bathroom door open. Pietro walked out, a towel slung loosely around his hips, the light trail of brunette hair running down from his navel _very_ prominent in that one moment. You looked away immediately, biting the inside of your lip and chewing on it, trying to keep your blush from overtaking your face. 

The speedster gave you a loopy smile, tilting his head to the side and shaking his hair out, moving around the room to find his clothes. 

“Did you sleep well last night, Printessa?” He asked you, his voice filled with smugness. You glanced over at him, shrugging and pretending to act like you hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. 

“No, I don’t think so. Your bed feels really lumpy.” You huffed, standing up and finger-fluffing your hair, “I was actually gonna go back to my bed so I might get some sleep before I’ve gotta go to work.”

Pietro bawked, and you saw him rush over to you, putting one of his hands on your shoulder, his other holding the towel to him securely. Your eyes moved over him very quickly, snapping back up to his face before you could linger anywhere. 

_Why in the hell does he have to be so attractive?_

“What in the world are you saying? I woke up in the middle of the night, and you were completely curled up around me.” He paused, a wide, confident smirk filling his face, “And I’m sure people don’t snore when they’re half-awake.”

You glared at him, smacking his chest and rolling your eyes, looking across the room and crossing your arms about your chest in defiance. 

“Oh, shut up! I wasn’t snoring. You were just imagining things.” You shot back, puffing out your cheeks and sitting back down on the bed. 

Pietro chuckled softly, raising a brow at you and blowing you a flirtatious kiss, “You’re in denial. You didn’t think that you’d enjoy sleeping with me so much.” He leaned down to meet your eyes, pecking your cheek quickly before murmuring in your ear, “But you can always come to my room to sleep with me anytime that you’d like, Printessa. Because I rather enjoyed having such a cute little thing in my bed next to me.”

You rolled your eyes again, shaking your head and muttering, “I didn’t want to sleep with you, I just wanted to get you back for being an ass earlier.” 

Pietro gave you a very amused look, patting the top of your head before wandering back over to the edge of the room, gathering up a couple of articles of clothing. “Oh yes, sure it was, my dear.” He called to you from over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him so he could get ready. 

You groaned loudly, shaking your head and grabbing the teddy bear, throwing it at the door with enough force to make it rattle just a bit. You glanced once more at the time, huffing at how early it was, before you shuffled back to your bedroom so you could get a little more sleep. 

But it didn’t come. To your dismay, sleeping in Pietro’s bed all night had really made a difference. Your bed was way too stiff for your liking, the soft, squishy parts only in places that were practically unreachable. You huffed and groaned, shifting around and punching your pillows. 

But to no avail. 

Pietro’s bed, you decided, was way more comfortable than yours was.

You sighed heavily, standing up, looking around your room and at your phone, finding that you had three hours to kill before you had to get ready for work. 

And then you heard that Pietro was leaving for his morning run, calling out to you that he’d be back in a little bit. You bit your lip, waiting until the door was closed and locked behind him before making a mad dash towards Pietro’s room. 

You collapsed on the bed, immediately snuggling into the covers and sighing happily to yourself. Everything in that moment was perfect for you. The bed was cool, but was warm to make you sleepy and feel completely cosy. His comforter was one of the plush down ones, engulfing you in a fluffy haze that you never wanted to leave from. 

And lord, did his bed smell nice. It was freshly washed, you noticed, but the scent of his cologne was rather strong in the spot he slept in. 

Before you knew it, you were completely passed out, cocooned in the warmth of Pietro’s bed.

X

And, in fact, you were so cozied up that you slept right through your alarm, th blaring noise not able to reach the room you were currently in. When you awoke, you were blissfully unaware that it was nearly lunch time, and that your boss would be totally pissed at you. 

When you realised, you darted out of his bed faster than the speedster himself, yelling colourful curse words as you raced back to your room to put on your clothes and get your ass down to work. 

But as you were running, you missed your target completely, ending up running face first into the wall. It jarred you so much you stumbled backwards, gasping and groaning, all while clutching at your nose, since that’s what had hit the wall first. 

Tears blurred your vision, and as you stumbled backwards, you were caught by a strong form, who immediately lifted you up bridal style and leant over you to see if you were alright. 

You gasped softly, the pain in your nose more so stinging than anything else, and embarrassment of running into the wall making the pain that much more intense. 

But Pietro didn’t laugh at you; instead, he carried you to the couch, murmuring what you assumed to be comforting things in Sokovian. He propped your head up on a pillow, running off to grab you an ice pack. He came back within half of a minute, resting the pack of ice over your nose and part of your forehead. 

You were rather grateful for the cold sensation, immediately pressing it against your throbbing face. You let yourself lie there for a couple moments, before starting to stand up, gasping when Pietro pushed you back down. 

“No, none of that, Printessa. Don’t try and get up just yet.” He ordered, keeping a hand on your shoulder to make sure that you wouldn’t try to do anything. 

You groaned quietly, pointing helplessly towards your room, “But I need to go to work!”

Pietro chuckled softly, patting your arm. “I called you in sick. Your alarm was going off when I came back in, and seeing as how comfortable you looked in my bed…” He paused, taking a moment to let the words ‘my bed’ sink in, “I just called you in sick.”

You gave a long, thankful sigh, shaking your head and moving the ice pack a little to look at him. 

“You are a lifesaver, Pietro.”


	10. Chapter 10

The day went by quickly, much to your pleasure. You smiled happily to yourself, laughing as you witnessed what Pietro usually did all day when you were at work. You found that it wasn’t all too exciting, he really just stayed put on the couch, or went around exploring the apartment. 

You laughed to yourself, noting that he reminded you quite a bit of a cat. 

He made you lunch, as well, handing you a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich, as well as a couple of chips placed haphazardly on the side. You nibbled on a chip slowly, giving the man a smile. 

“Thank you, Piet.” You said, taking a slow bite of the sandwich. 

The Sokovian gave you a sweet smile, turning on the TV and leaning back, flipping through several channels before settling on a channel that was showing reruns of TV shows. He ate quietly, watching the show with a slightly disinterested look on his face, tilting his head back and forth every so often. You laughed as you watched him, taking the remote from him and flipping the TV over to Netflix, choosing one of the shows that the two of you had been watching the other night. 

Pietro gave you a sheepish smile; laughing and turning his attention back towards the screen. “Thank you, Printessa. I forgot how to change it.”

You rolled your eyes, taking the last bite of your sandwich. “Then why didn’t you just ask me to change it?”

Pietro gave a slow shrug, standing up to go and put the plates in the dishwasher. You leaned back in the couch, tugging a blanket over your lap and smiling at the character’s antics on screen. 

Pietro came back quickly, deciding to lie down on the couch, stretching out slightly and propping his feet up on your lap. He shot you a smirk, watching as you rested your arms over his ankles, sighing softly when he refused to move his feet.

You tried to push them off of your lap, groaning when he simply kept moving his feet back to the centre of your lap. For a little while, you simply left his feet alone, deciding that if you ignored his antics, he would get bored and take them off your lap. 

But by the end of the show his feet were still placed securely in your lap. He gave you a winning smirk, before you shove his feet off quickly, earning a shocked gasp from him as his legs toppled off of your lap. 

“Hey! What was that for?” He exclaimed, giving you a rather adorable pouty face, before he leant closer to you, trying to poke your cheek. 

You smirked widely, smacking his hand away and laughing, shaking your head slowly. “Oh, hush. You know exactly what it was for.” 

Pietro gave you another look, before smirking slightly and turning away from you. 

“So, how does it feel to me saved by me?” He paused, giving you a childish smile, “Am I your hero?”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, instead giving him a charming smile as you leant closer to him, making sure that your eyes twinkled with adoration towards Pietro. The speedster swallowed audibly, seeming a tad surprised that you actually seemed to be agreeing with him. 

You watched as he bit his lip, leaning forward and gently resting his hand on your arm, his childish smile changing into something much more flirtatious. And in fact, you were almost willing to flirt with him a little. 

At least you’d be able to flirt with somebody for a little bit. You were going through a little bit of a dry-spell when it came to romance. 

So… Why the fuck not? If feelings developed then you could continue. If not, you could always say you had been teasing. 

You glanced down at Pietro’s hand on your arm, leaning into his palm and giving him a gentle smile. 

“Yes, Pietro. You _are_ my hero.” You giggled, biting your bottom lip and putting one of your hands over his, giving him a soft look that could be taken in quite a few different ways. 

The Sokovian smirked slightly, letting his thumb start to trace small circles across your skin. “Good to hear.” He stated simply, his voice much rougher, and with quite a few more flirty undertones than usual. 

You gave a soft laugh, glancing around slowly before looking back over at him, nodding slowly and smiling at him. “I’m glad it is. I can’t help it that I like you so much.” You stated, leaning in to kiss his cheek very gently. He looked at you with a very surprised set to his face, biting his lip very slowly. 

“I never thought you would have wanted to flirt with me, Printessa. You didn’t seem very willing these past couple of days.”

You gave a soft wave of your hand, shrugging, “Mmm, I didn’t realize how wonderful you were until just very recently.” You gave a quiet laugh, “And really, you’re flirting constantly with me, so why can’t I flirt with you?”

Your friend gave you a slow shrug, before tugging on your hair playfully, “Would you mind going out with me then?” He paused for a moment, licking his lips, “And I can show you all of my charm?”

You thought for a moment, deciding to look of to the side just to keep him hanging for a couple moments, almost revelling in the feeling of the situation. “We can go out tonight then, I’ve got nothing to do anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from my DeviantArt page, so, if any of you are concerned about this being a stolen work, it's not! I'm the owner of all of the fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Just like how Pietro is the owner of you. *wink*


End file.
